Harvest Moon: Harvest Truths
by C.RoWhite
Summary: Young female farmer goes to Flower Bud village to start a new life after her family passed away. There she hears of a boy being outcasted for a crime he said he didnt commit. Can she find the true before she is the next victum? OC sorta x Kurt OCxJamie
1. Chapter 1

_Ok my HM: MM fic. I suspect most people reading this is going to expect the main character to sleep with everyone in the village. Well guess what turn your ass around and find another story. I don't do mindless smut thank you._

_Now for those who will continue to read by choice or curiosity I am not going in to great detail of the character's appearance because well if you play the game you know who they are and what they look like. If I put them in different clothing for one reason or another then yes I will be more descriptive with their clothes._

The sun was up the Rooster had crowed and a fine fog covered the land as far as one could see. She stared out the window and looked across the land that her father had tilled and made grow in to a wondrous farm. A tear slipped from her eye as she slowly stood up and walked away from the window and out of the room.  
>She walked out of the room looking back in. It was empty and cold as was the rest of the house as she walked through heading out side. She stood quietly outside look of the land and slowly dropped her head. The land her father made prosperous died when he did. The flower garden her mother grew died when she did. Nothing was left in the farm.<p>

The Horse was old and couldn't run in the races or even pull a cart. The sheep were sold one by one off to other farmers because she could not care for all of them. The cows grew old and stopped giving milk, they too were sold off. The dog was old and so passed like her father and mother leaving her all alone. With nothing left she sold the farm to the neighboring farms to be used and made prosperous again.

This was moving day and all she had was what she had in her room that she didn't sell. She was moving to a small town to start a new life. She didn't know what she wanted to do with her life but she was defiantly going to try. Even the thought of growing her own farm and family came to mind though she knew such a task would be very hard. She was going out on her own with nothing more than a few dollars in her pocket, a few house hold Items and the clothes on her back.

She stood tall and proud hiding the sadness with her so the other round her could not see. She hid the tears behind her green eyes and mouse brown hair that hung in her face. She wore simple clothes for her long journey ahead of her, Blue Denim shorts, white shirt, and pink vest. Around her neck she had tied her father's favorite neckerchief that he wore when he farmed. She hoped that it would give her the luck that her father said it gave him. As she hoped she heard the sound of a nearing horse and cart.

A Large man on a large cart pulled in to the farm and stopped before looking over at her. He jumped down and walked over to her. He was a monster of a man standing almost a foot and a half taller then she and she was five feet four inches. Each of his arms was could easily be as big around as her body. He had a black hair shaved in to a somewhat tall crew cut and big brown eyes. Dressed in a white tank top and simple denim jean the only mark that stood out on his body was the flame tattoo on his arm.

"Howdy, you must be Robin." He had a deep rough voice that fit his look. He extended his hand and engulfed her in a friendly hand shake. "The name is Bob it is nice to meet ya."

"Likewise, It's nice to meet you too Bob." She smiled warmly up to him. "You are from Flower Bud Village?

"That I am Lil'Lady." Bob smiled. "Here to help you move. I see you don't have too much to move so why don't we get the cart loaded and get you over there.'

Bob lifted a disassembled bed and mattress in to the back of the cart fallowed by a small television, chair, table, and chest. Robin tossed a back pack and two large sacks in to the back of the cart then climbed on to the front with a little lift from Bob. Bob threw a tarp over the load then jumped on to the front and taking the reign. With a quick snap the horses jerked and pulled the cart around and out of the farm down the road and out of the town. She was going to miss this town but it grew faster than she did so she was sure it wasn't going to miss her.

"So lil'missy. Why did you want to leave home?" Bob looked down to her in a side glance making sure she was alright and willing to talk because it was a long ride to her home, by himself. He didn't want the ride back to be just as long.

"I didn't feel like it was home any more after my mom and dad past. After that I couldn't care for the farm or the animals." She sighed heavily and leaned on the arm rest of the cart's seat.

"That's sad. How did they die, if you don't mind me asking?" Bob looked ahead steering the cart around a few holes in the road.

"Dad caught pneumonia and didn't get better, Mom and I cared for the farm, but her health went bad, I believe she died of heart break" Robin lifted a small silver locket from her neck and opened it looking to the pictures on the inside.

Bob leaned over and looked at the pictures. Her father was a good looking guy with short brown hair and big brown eyes. Her mother was beautiful with long brown hair held back with a green kerchief, and warm grey eyes. She closed her eyes and slowly closed the locket. Bob smiled and reached to his back pocket pulling out a clean white handkerchief offering it to her. She nodded taking it then dried the oncoming tears quickly.

"We will have a small break when we reach the top of the trail. It will be about noon then." Bob spoke as he looked ahead once more.

The trip to the top of the trail was not so bad a little long because they were not talking or doing anything. They stopped as he fed the horses and gave them water by the nearby pond. Robin went to the back of the cart and grabbed a bag and opened it pulling out a small plastic box. She closed the bag and walked to the front of the cart. Bob looked over and held out a sandwich to her.

Robin smiled and opened her plastic box and showed what she had. They both packed lunch for themselves and the other. Robin wasn't planning on stopping for lunch so she made some for both of them figuring he didn't pack a lunch. Bob figured she wasn't expecting a break so she wouldn't pack anything not knowing it was a long trip. Bob only laughed out and shook his head tossing the sandwich back in to his bag.

They finished lunch quickly and got back to traveling. There trip started around ten o'clock A.M. There break was at about twelve o'clock P.M. It was around one-thirty P.M. when the town of Flower Bud came in to view. Bob pointed over and she looked over. He explained that from forest line to forest line, and from mountain to ocean was Flower Bud. It was a small village but one could still walk the entire perimeter of the town in a little over five hours.

'So that is Flower Bud. I like it already. So how many people live there?" Robin looked over watching the town.

"Hmm let me think. About thirty or so I never had to think about it really. Oh you will get to meet everyone real soon, even my girl Gwen." Bob chimed out quickly and smiled brightly giving her a nudge "So you will have to resist flirting with me!"

"Yea, what a loss, I am so heartbroken." Robin smiled to him for the first time since she left her home.

"Hey, a smile and a cute one at that!" Bob laughed "Looks good on you, hope to see you smiling around town. The other in town will agree too."

Robin smiled and nodded as they passed under an arch that entered the town. Bob pulled the cart around and in to a large area with tables set up and streamers hung everywhere. The people in the square turned and looked to Bob and Robin as they entered. Some rushed over, others walked over calmly, and others just didn't move.

"Welcome to Flower Bud!" A portly man in a red suit and black hat cheered out to her. "I am Theodore. I am the Mayor of this here town. And I welcome you to the Flower Bud Family. Please join us in celebrating your arrival and the New Year!"

"Thank you" Robin smiled brightly and jumped off the cart. "But I would like to see my house because and make sure everything is put in first."

"Oh about that, we have three lots of land that we can make a house for you on. Where would you like it?" Theodore spoke pulling her over to the map in the square. "Right here by the ocean, it's a rather large lot too. Here by the river it's the smallest of the three lots, but boy George you can grow anything there. And lastly hear by the clinic, it's a decent sized lot and it's near the more populated part of town."

"Uh, um… I like the one by the river. Is not too big and it will be really quiet" Robin smiled warmly feeling welcomed in to the village but at the same time already a burden. If she knew the house needed to be built she would have came down before leaving her old home to help build it. "Thank you so much."

A tall man with dirty blond hair and mustache wearing a brown argyle sweater walked over and smiled to her and smiled. Next to him stood a girl with blonde hair in a white tube top with a blue jean vest and skirt and next to her was Bob. The girl smiled and extended her hand.

"Hey! My name is Gwen! This is Doug we run the Inn." Gwen's voice was a bit sharp on the ear though she was nice and smiled again shaking Robin's hand.

"You will be staying at our Inn for the next night or so until the house is built." Doug talked very monotone like seeming tired and worn out.

"Thank you, very much!" Robin smiled. "Please tell me how much so I can pay in advance."

"Nonsense, Think of it as a welcoming gift from the town to you as well as the house." Theodore broke out quickly as he had already arranged everything. "Now go mingle get to know everyone shoe!"

Robin smiled a bit as Gwen took her around the shoulders and walked her around the square to a group of girls and boys. Bob fallowed behind them smiling feeling bad for Robin because she was being dragged about like a rag doll in Gwen's hands.

"Hey guys this is Robin. Robin these are Carl, the blond in the black vest, Basil in the feathered hat, Ray with the fishing pole, Dan the Pirate looking one." Gwen pointed each boy out making Robin giggle. "Luis is the one with glasses, Blue with the ball cap, Joe and his star bandana and lastly Alex the doctor in the town."

The boys waved one by one to Robin and smiled seeing her smile at them. They told her where each worked, lived, or tended to hang out in case she wanted to join them or need them for something. She smiled to Joe as he pointed out his master Woody, a balding man with a white beard and head band. She nodded thanking him again as he was one of the few that would be working on her house. Gwen pulled her from the boys and over to the girls to introduce her to them.

"Girls Look who I got!" Gwen sang out and the girls spun quickly and opened there circle for the two to join while Bob escaped back to the boys.

"Hello, my name is Robin." Robin spoke with a smile and a wave to the girls.

"Hi Robin, my name is Katie, and this is Maria, Lyla, and Gina." Katie spoke out quickly and introduced three girls who just smiled and waved politely. "Maria is Theodore's daughter, Gina works with Alex, and Lyla runs a little novelty store.

"Hey Robin, I am Ellen, this is Ann to my right, and Nina, and Eva to my left. I work at the ranch with Blue, Bob, and Hank the man dressed in the red cow boy suit. That will be across the road from you, Ann work in the junk shop with her father Michael." Ellen smiled and pointed to a blue hair man in a yellow shirt then looked to Eva as she spoke up.

"Yes I work at the bar at night with Duke, the man with the grey hair and purple vest over there." Eva's voice was like velvet. "And Nina here works on a farm south of your house I believe."

"Yup just south near Woody's house, with my mom, Liz She is over there with the green ribbon in her hair. We sell seeds and vegetables and Fruit." Nina was very chipper and excited. "Oh I also live hear the Black smith Tai, he has goggles and wild grey hair, he lives with his grandson Tim, and he is the little kid you will see running around with a hard hat on."

"Yea he will go up and visit Meryl, the little girl with pig tails Clutched to the large man's pants. That is Ronald, nice guy though his sense of fashion is bad with the multi color shirt." Gwen spoke and Katie agreed with a sour face.

"Who else did we forget?" Eva spoke softly

"Martha, the old lady that works with Alex" Gina spoke up ever so softly. "Saibara, the man in the blue robes over there and Terry, the old hunter in the woods."

"Yea, well we also got the Gourmet man and Nami but they don't live here they just visit occasionally." Ann spoke quickly thinking. "The Gourmet is a fat man that wears a purple and yellow suit, and Nami is a bright red head on the weather channel."

The group of girls chatted and laughed out a lot. The time grew close to six at night and the sun was setting. A large fire was lit in the middle of the town square and music was playing. The couple around the town got together and danced around the fire. A few couples gathered off to the side to talk not wanting to dance. Bob, Gwen, Alex, Gina, and Robin sat together and talked amongst themselves.

"Robin if you feel tired or ill come to the clinic for a checkup. Or buy a bit of medicine so you don't get sick. Take it easy on rainy days even if you're not working outside" Alex was talking to Robin telling her how to keep healthy and happy.

"Alex, I am sure she will come when she feel she needs to." Gina spoke softly, making Alex smile kindly down to her. "Sorry Robin, he is just a health nut and he worries, a lot."

"It is ok Gina. I am glad someone will be worried about my health. I know I won't remember." Robin laughed poking a little fun making Gwen and Bob snicker. Robin took a sip of her drink as her eyes scanned the room. "Mmm, who is that over there?" She pointed to a young man dressed in a poncho and cowboy hat.

"That's Jamie. He is a bit of a loner but still nice. He is the only Farmer, Rancher in town." Bob spoke up and crossed his arms.

"But I though Gina and her mom ran a farm, and you worked on a Ranch," Robin questioned "Did I miss something?"

"No, no. Jamie does both, were we do not. He is the only one that does both. But he has some of the best product too. His cow, sheep, and chicken won all the contests last year. His horse even won the races." Bob snorted a bit not liking that bit of information. "He even won for the best produce. And he won't share a single bit of advice as to how he does it."

Gwen patted Bob's arm gently to calm him down. She knew how he felt. His horse lost the race as did hers to him. She closed her eyes and laid her head on his arm before he moved and wrapped his arm around her. They made a cute couple to what Robin thought but she didn't say anything.

Robin placed her elbow on her knee then her head in her hand watching the couples. She took a deep breath seeing how happy they all were. After thinking about it she sighed realizing that everyone in town was here and there were no eligible bachelors except Jamie. Though she was not sure if he was single or not, she wasn't going to ask. She took a deep breath and turned her head away to the side and jumped seeing another man standing at the end of the large bench. Her movements made the others look over.

"Oh, it's you. Why are you here? Planning on ruining this party too?" Gwen bit out quickly as Bob frowned at the man. Gwen stood and moved between him and Robin. "Go on get, we don't need you chasing off her like you did the last person that came here"

"Hmm." The man turned and walked away. His hair was spiked and held back with a camouflage bandana. His vest coat fluttered back slightly as he walked away turned his head back getting a stomp and point from Gwen. He walked over to Woody and stood quietly behind him.

"Who was that, Gwen?" Robin asked curiously. She wanted to know why Gwen was so mean to him.

"That was Kurt, just think of him as a dog not worth your time. He is a big jerk. The last person who came here he chased off." She crossed her arms sitting back down next to Bob.

"How? What did he do?" Robin spoke softly

"Well though he wasn't found truly guilty of the acts he was caught doing one. The last person that came here was a good kid. He was going to start a farm here and picked some land near town, now Lyla owns the land." Alex spoke softly feeling a little upset because he couldn't help. Taking a deep breath he continued. "The kid was doing great got a good field going every time he never gave up, First plants were stepped on, then shredded, pulled out, but the last straw was when the landed was salted just as a rain storm started."

"The boy thought he saw someone in his field and called Bob and a few others to catch them. They all ran in to the field and found Kurt standing in the middle of the field holding a large empty box of salt." Gina picked up the story from Alex it was hard for him. "Kurt said it wasn't him over and over but the evidence pointed to him because he was there with the salt box. Unfortunately because no one saw him pouring the salt we couldn't blame him for everything. After that the boy tried to keep the plants but once they withered he left, said his good bye and left."

Robin looked down and shook her head. Did Kurt not like the man? Did he just not like farmers? This Kurt person man her very curious and she wasn't even there a night. She decided to think about it in the morning and go to her lot to help them work on her house. She might be a girl but she knows how to use a hammer, and many other tools because of her dad.

The party drew to an end and people started heading home. Bob, Dan, Eva, Ann, and Robin stayed a bit longer till the fire burned out to almost nothing then smothered it. Dan put his arm around Eva and Ann walking them home or rather them walking him home because he was drunk again. Bob shook his head and escorted Robin to the Inn before nodding to Doug. He looked to Gwen who was dragging herself out of her room to say goodnight and show Robin where she could sleep.

Robin smiled when her door shut. Her bags were in the room and she was alone. Standing up she went to the bathroom and started the shower. She washed quickly and got ready for bed. She walked back out to her room and found Kurt perched in the window of the room. She backed away quickly looking for the door handle for her room.

"I am not what they think." Kurt's voice was deep and had a sad tone to it that made her heart skip a beat.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in here?" Robin looked to him shaking slightly she was scared.

"I came to warn you. If you plan to start anything watch your back." That was all he said as he leaned out the window and dropped from the second floor down to the ground.

Robin ran to the window and looked out to see him walking away quickly with his hands in his pockets. She wasn't sure if he threatened her or not. She growled and punched the window sill.

"How dare he?" She growled out and turned her back to the window after shutting it. "I am going to take that as a challenge. Saying Farming or ranching here will be impossible. I will show him a thing or two about farming and then some." Robin got in to be in huff still upset by what he said. She will show him and everyone what she could do. But for now she needs to sleep.

She got in to her bed and relaxed then hummed softly. She rolled to her side and curled up in to a ball under the warm blankets. She had a lot to do the next day and was not going to give in to anyone or anything. She smiled and closed her eyes letting sleep take over her tired body.

Clattering dishes and a squeaky door woke Robin up in the morning. She stretched out in the bed rolling to her stomach and hugging her pillow before turning her head to the door. Gwen stood and looked to Robin holding a large tray of breakfast. Robin pushed herself up and sat on her feet letting out a yawn stretching again.

"Here you go." Gwen placed the tray down. "What do you plan to do today?"

"I think I am going to go help the works with my home. Keep myself busy." Robin smiled up to Gwen. "Besides, I would feel bad if I didn't help at least a little."

"Well best of luck to you with that then. I will send a package with you then for the workers" Gwen walked from the room to go and put the package together.

Robin at quickly before grabbing her bag and opening it up. She pulled out a blue jean skort and a matching blue jean vest. She quickly pulled out a white shirt and dressed. She pulled a pair of clean socks on her boots and followed her outfit up with her father's red bandana around her neck.

She smiled and lifted it to her nose inhaling slowly. It still smelled like him. Like warm oats and fresh cut grass after a rain shower. She smiled grabbed her old rucksack that she got when she was only ten and pulled in on to her back. She walked out of the room and headed down the stairs and to the inn bar. Robin smiled to Doug waving getting a nod.

Gwen came out of the kitchen holding a large box about a foot high ten ichest wide and eight inches long. She only smiled and placed it on the counter before taking a deep breath glad she was fast enough that Robin didn't have to wait all that long.

"What is this Gwen?" Robin looked over it to her.

"Lunch now hurry up. Go on. You want to help them you can at least not show up late." Gwen Turned back in to the kitchen and hurried back out with a large three gallon cooler jug. "Take this too. They will thank you for it later."

Robin smiled and lifted the box and the jug before heading out. They were both heavy but not so heavy she couldn't lift them. She walked down the path before putting the box down and pulling out her small town map and taking a peek. She smiled and noted she was close just need to turn right and straight up across the bridge.

When she arrived at the sight she saw Woody looking over a set of papers. Bob, Joe, Kurt, and Basil all worked on the land digging out the land for the foundation of the house. She smiled and waved as she saw Basil lift his head. He waved back and the other looked to him before looking up smiling. Kurt looked up and then back doing continuing with his work.

"Hi Woody." Robin cheered out as she put the cooler jug on a tree stump and the box next to it.

"Hello, what brings you down here las?" Woody looked over to her through his bushy eye brows.

"I came to help and I brought lunch I believe." Robin smiled and patted the box. "What can I help with?"

"Well if you want to help grab a shovel or a hoe start digging the land out in the box so we can pour the foundation." Woody directed before he went back to his papers.

Robin smiled and pulled a hoe from the tools leaning against a saw horse. She took a deep breath and moved in to the box careful not to trip and just like the other four starts working on clearing the land out. She worked hard and was going to earn the right to live in the house that was going to be built.

_If you have made it this far I thank you for reading my story. I know first chapters can be very dry and boring but that does happen. Please review my story and give me votes for favorite couples too. If I get enough votes to decide a favorite couple I will do something special with them.(hint hint wink wink) I hope you enjoyed the story so far. _

_Have A good day and I hope you come back to read the next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

The work was hard and the day was long but by the end of the day the group of men and one Robin managed to clear the land and get the foundation mixed and poured. Now the fun part started waiting for the foundation to harden. Kurt walked around the outside of the foundation placing metal post joints in to the cement he was followed by Joe who pushed bolts in to the joint whole in to the cement. They were followed by woody to check the level of each so when the cement hardened all the joints would be flat and even so they wouldn't have to fight to fix it.

Kurt stood and stretched his back before walking to the stump with the cooler on it and pouring some cold sweet lemonade from it. Robin watched him still curious about what he meant the night before. She slid from the saw horse she was on and walked over to him. She got herself another cup of lemonade and took a sip from it casually.

"What did you mean, last night?" She spoke in a whisper knowing he heard her because of the sideways glance he gave her.

"Woody", Kurt spoke quietly, walked over to him and spoke to him for a brief moment before joining Robin again, "Lets go."

Kurt grabbed the bag of trash they made and the cooler jug before walking off. Robin was confused but realized what he was doing and grabbed the empty lunch boxes and chased after him to catch up. She frowned because he didn't wait and because he invited himself to walking with her. Some gentle man, he was being very rude.

"No one knew I went to the inn last night." Kurt spoke bored. "As to what I mean, it's exactly what I meant. Watch your back."

"Watch it from what?" Robin snapped out at him. "Is something or someone going to try to stab me in the back?"

"Possibly," Kurt's voice was unwavering. "Someone is out to ruin farms and ranchers and the only reason Hank, and Liz is still open are because they sell more than just produce."

"You are genially worried someone might try something." Robin looked to him rather shocked

"No, I just want to restore my innocence." Kurt looked to the ground as they reach the inn door. He handed the cooler to her. "Here you go I should leave before Gwen sees me alone with you."

Robin nodded and took the cooler before watching him walk off. She bit her lower lip thinking about what he said. She only just met him and she could tell he was innocent though others didn't think so. She pushed the inn door open and smiled as the large Saint Bernard let out a loud bark letting everyone in the building know someone else had entered.

"Gwen I am back." Robin placed the boxes and cooler on the counter before seeing Gwen walking out of the kitchen.

"Oh good." Gwen took the boxes and cooler "Follow me in to the kitchen. Tell me how the day went."

Robin walked in to the kitchen with Gwen telling her how the day went. Robin removed her gloves and smiles as she started helping by doing the dishes, washing them. Gwen smiled and started to dry and put away dropping a plate and turned quickly hearing Robin say she walked back to the inn with Kurt.

"Robin, stay away from him. He could have hurt you. He could have pulled you in to a thicket and hurt you real bad." Gwen spoke very worried as she grabbed the broom and dust pan to clean up the shattered plate.

"I don't think he is as guilty as everyone thinks he is. A guilty person does have such sadness in their eyes as he does." Robin spoke softly looking down to the soapy dish water, "Besides you did say they could not prove it was him, what If was telling the truth when he said it wasn't him."

"That's a big what if, especially because we caught him holding the empty box of salt that time." Gwen swept the mess up. "Just please stay away from him. I don't want to see you get hurt and leave."

Robin smiled and nodded weakly. She finished the dishes and helped make dinner. She ate with Gwen and Doug before they headed their own ways. Robin went to her room to think. She was at a loss, she didn't know if she should believe him or if she should just ignore him like everyone else in the village does. She shook her head and went to bed letting sleep take over for the night.

The rest of the week was uneventful but her house was finished in time for the Cow festival. She smiled and went to the festival with everyone look at the chickens and eggs there. She saw the young man dressed in a poncho. She smiled to him waved as she walked over.

"Hello you are Jamie right? My name is Robin." Robin extended her hand to him.

"Hmm." He looked to her hand then to her. "Why are you here?"

"Moved here because my I couldn't care for the farm my father left me." Robin lowered her head a bit.

"Sorry to hear. You are going to start one here?" Jamie watched her very quizzically.

"I might, I have the knowledge because of my father teaching me." Robin smiled to him. "Might just start a small crop then grown slowly so I can see how much I can really handle."

"Very smart, if you ever need help let me know. I can show you a few tricks" Jamie have a slight smile. "I will be great to become friends. I can teach you what I know and you can show me what you know."

"Yea should be a lot of fun." Robin smiled. "Well it's getting close, I hope you win."

"Thanks but I always win. Excuse me" Jamie smiled rather smugly before he turns and walked to his chicken

Robin hummed and crossed her arms. She didn't like the look of his smile, he seemed too sure of himself. She shook her head lightly and looked over the Theodor as he called everyone over to declare the winner of the contest.

"This year's winner is Jamie. " Theodor called out as everyone clapped and cheer a good job to him. "Care to share any secrets with us Jamie?"

"Just to love your animal and care for it like you would a loved pet." Jamie smiled and looked to his cow up and patted it lovingly.

Everyone soon departed and Ellen walked over to Robin quickly. She hugged her and smiled brightly as they started to talk about how the festivals work and what has to be done in order for everything to run smoothly. With a few laughs Ellen and Robin walked home arm in arm laughing and having fun unaware they were being watched.

"Kurt, HEY KURT!" Joe yelled up a tree looking to Kurt who was sitting on a branch watching the festival.

"What?" Kurt jumped down and looked to his brother.

"What were you doing up there?" Joe watched his brother turning his head to see what Kurt was looking at. "Oohh, you were checking out Robin? Or Ellen? Ooh I will tell Carl you're after his woman!" Joe laughed punching his brother's arm lightly.

"I was not looking at Ellen." Kurt snapped out before crossing his arm, turning his head away in a stubborn way.

"Oh ho you were checking out Robin." Joe smiled devilishly.

"NO!" Kurt spurred quickly back and started to walk off. "Such an idiot."

"Oh goddess that is great." Joe laughed and slapped his knee looking up to Katie when she came over. "You will never guess."

"What?" Katie smiled as Joe was still giggling when he spoke.

"I think Kurt has a crush on Robin." Joe laughed again.

"That's not funny." Katie swatted his arm. "It's romantic; though I am sure her taste in men does not include Kurt."

Joe smiled and pulled Katie close to him kissing the side of her head gently. Shaking his head he wasn't going to argue with her, he knew better. He started walking as he was going to walk her home because it was rather late now that the festival was over. His only worry as his walk home was if his brother was ok, he didn't mean to hurt him or anything just teases.

Ellen and Robin got to the Ranch that Ellen lived at, Blue sky Ranch, and walked in. Robin was greeted by a puppy yipping and yapping by her feet. Robin loved animals and couldn't resist kneeling and petting the puppy.

"You want a puppy?" Ellen looked to Robin as she played with the puppy.

"I would love to have one but I don't think I can keep one though." Robin smiled up to Ellen before looking to the puppy as it bit at her hair.

"You can have him daddy is looking for a home for him. It doesn't take much to keep one, just feed him every day and love him." Ellen smiled. "If you want I will give you a month of dog food to get your started with your new family."

"Thank you Ellen I will pay you back."Robin smiled and picked the puppy up. "I will call you Shadow. Looks like it will be just you and me in that big house shadow."

After a while of laughing and talking Robin got up and headed home. She lifted her new puppy, Shadow, up and waved her good bye and left. The walk was short, just across the road, and she was home. Walking in, she placed the puppy on the carpet next to her bed before she walked to her little bath room, washed, and went to bed.

The morning came quick and Robin was up and doing her morning routine plus two more steps. She fed Shadow and placed water down before she picked him up and showed him where to go to eat. She herself soon made her breakfast and ate. It was a lazy morning right now but nothing to stressful. She dressed and brought her puppy out of the house and let him run around the front yard.

"Hey" A deep voice called over.

"Yo!" Another voice sounded as Robin turned her head and smiled.

"Good Morning, Joe and you too Kurt," Robin walked over to the fence of the front yard."What brings you two out today?"

"Errands" Kurt spoke quickly and kept walking by.

"Yea," Joe stopped and leaned against the fence. "We have to fix the chick coop roof for Hank and prep a delivery spot for Siabara's wood order, the usual. Are you doing anything today?"

"Just going to stop by the Flower shop and pick up a few bags of seed." She smiled. "It's almost summer time, so I thought I would buy now so I can just start as soon as I can."

"Good idea," Joe leaned in to her "Just between me and you, Kurt like tomatoes." With a wink Joe walked off whistling and waving a farewell to her.

Robin looked to him a little confused by what he had said. After a brief moment she turned red in the cheeks and covered her mouth quickly. Joe had just told her what Kurt likes, and dropped the hint that he thought she liked Kurt or maybe the other way around. She turned and leaned back against the fence thinking of everything quickly not sure what to think.

"You ok? You should go rest if you're not." Jamie walked down the path and looked to her. His voice was very dry.

"What? No I am fine, just a sudden realization of something that was a little embarrassing." Robin smiled weakly hoping he wouldn't drop it and not say anything else. "What are you doing?"

"I am going to the flower shop to pick up seed for the summer," Jamie sounded like he was offended she asked him. "You want to join me?"

"That would be nice, let me get my basket" Robin called her puppy over and brought him in to the house putting him down and grabbing her shopping basket joining Jamie for the shopping trip. "So tell me do you win those festivals a lot?"

"Yea, after my third or fourth year here, I have never lost." Jamie smiled smugly at what he said. "Why do you plan to join in the competition?"

"Someday maybe, right now I just want to try and start farming like my father and my mother both did." Robin smiled and looked up to the sky. "Though I don't know how well I will do. They left me the land after they passed on and everything went downhill."

"Really, what happened?" Jamie spoke quietly listening to her wanting to learn everything he could about her and maybe any tips on farming.

"Well dad got sick and passed away soon after. I cared for the animals but the cows stopped giving milk, and they couldn't birth anymore, but mom and I didn't have the heart to sell them. Mom and I cared for the farming until the winter in the spring she passed and it seemed when she did the ground did. No matter what I did nothing grew." Robin sighed softly and looked down. "Soon I had to sell the animals because I couldn't afford them. First the chickens, then the sheep, and lastly the cows were sold. The horse was old and died as well as the family dog. With nothing to hold me back, I sold what I didn't need and left to come here."

"Wow I am sorry to hear that." Jamie's dry voiced tried to show some sorrow for her though it wasn't working very well. "So what makes you think you can do it now?"

"Determination, knowledge, and my father's green thumbs," Robin smiled and looked to him. "One thing my mom told me was to have plants grow good is that you should not only fertilize and water them you should also sing to them. She says singing alone will make your plant happy and bloom more beautifully"

Jamie smirked and nodded. He had heard of that before but didn't believe it was true. They reached the Flower Shop and walked in together. Nina was singing and bouncing around the store happily and stopped hearing the bell of the door. With a big smiled she skipped over and hugged Robin tightly.

"So what can I get you two today?" Nina cheered out walking them to the counter.

"I need three bags of corn, two tomatoes, and one flower mix." Jamie spoke up and slid his list across the counter to her.

"The usual for you and what can I get you Robin?" Nina smiled to Robin as she pulled the bags out for Jamie "That will be 240G Jamie."

"Here you go." Jamie handed the money over and walked away from the counter.

"Can I get a bag of tomato seeds and a bag of corn seed" Robin smiled and pulled her purse out handing her 90g before taking her seeds. "Thank you Nina."

Robin left with Jamie as they walked down the path. It was getting closer to midday and the sun was making the land warmer and warmer. Robin looked to the water as they crossed the bridge stopping and looking down. Jamie stopped and put his bag down thinking.

"If you want to grow good plants then you should sift the soil for any rocks" Jamie spoke softly.

"What?" Robin looked to him not sure what he said.

"If you want to grow good plants, you should sift the soil to remove any rocks." Jamie looked to her again

"Oh, thank you. I know one thing my father did was he used fertilizer and every third day he watered the plants with two cups of milk mixed in the watering can." Robin smiled glad to have someone she could talk to about farming and gardening.

"Interesting," Jamie thought about what she had said. "I would like to talk more, care to join me for dinner at the bar, tonight?"

"I would like that" Robin smiled and blushed a bit before lifting her basket up and parted ways with Jamie going home. She closed the door and spoke to herself "Could this be considered a date?"

Robin checked her calendar and stared planning her approach to the summer gardening. She would plow and sift the ground before the season stared so she could just plant and take care of things. She took a while making her plans and before she knew, it was late and she needed to wash so she could get to dinner. Quickly she ran in to the bathroom and washed before dressing a nice denim skirt, and vest set with a white shirt and her father's red bandana. She was ready for diner and was heading out the door.

She walked down the simple brick road to the moonlight tavern smiling once she saw Jamie leaning against the fence post waiting for her. She smiled and waved as she met him before looking to the tavern. He sat up off the fence post and waved his hand to the door escorting her in, holding the door. Once they walked in they saw many people from the town inside talking and having a grand time.

Dan was having fun getting drunk and laughing, Blue was minding his business, and Bob and Gwen were having dinner. Eve was working by taking orders, and duke was mixing drinks and making food. Basil was sitting at a table enjoying a cup of herb tea with Ray while he at a fresh fried fish.

Jamie and Robin had a nice dinner together. They talked about their past a bit and what future plans were. Robin was surprised to find that Jamie was looking for a partner and wanted to grow a family someday. She found a few other things about him to, like how he struggled in the beginning and because he never gave up he was successful today. He moved away from him family who all lived in the cities. She had a lot of fun getting to know him better and what charmed her even more was that he insisted he bought her dinner. He was being quite the gentleman and she felt a little flick of feeling for him.

Jamie walked her home and to her door saying good night with a kiss on the cheek. Robin went in to her home and shut the door locking in. She peeked out the window watching Jamie walk down the path before she squealed and spun quickly. She lifted her puppy and smiled to him.

"Shadow, this was the best day ever." She tossed her puppy in to the air before she put him down and changed for bed. "I think I am starting to like him. Oyo I cannot wait for what tomorrow brings"

Robin went to bed as the last day of spring was the next day and she needed to get ready for summer. She pulled her Shadow on to the bed and before curling up to sleep. She smiled as she turned the light off and he walked around a moment longer before curling by her feet to sleep for the night.

The Morning came and Robin was up with the sun. She dressed quickly and ate an apple and drank a glass of milk for breakfast before heading outside. The sky was clear and the day was already very warm. She walked around to the back of her house grabbing her hoe from the side of the house and looking to the mess that was her yard. She never bothered to clean after the house was finished so the yard had small bits of wood and rock scattered through.

Putting the hoe back she grabbed a rake and started raking the yard trying to collect the debris in to one pile. As she worked the sun grew higher and the day grew hotter. Before the sun stole every bit of shade from the land Robin took a rest by her house. She was tired and the job was bigger then she thought. Though her land was not very big it was still a lot of work. While she rested she heard a loud whistle from the back fence that surrounded her yard looking up she saw Basil, Ann, and Nina standing there.

"Hi, what brings you three here?" Robin got up and wiped her brow with her hand.

"Well I thought I would come by to visit and see if you want help and I asked Basil and Ann if they wanted to come too." Nina chirped out as she skipped to the opening in the fence.

"Yea, I saw your yard yesterday walking by and when she asked I figured why not. We can help and get to know you better." Basil smiled fallowing Nina around the fence.

"I thought it was a good Idea too, that and I could give you something I found in the shop. I thought it would be helpful." Ann smiled as she lifted the large mallet, "Thought you could use it being a farmer girl and all."

"Thanks for the help I could really use it. I didn't think it was going to be as bad as it is." Robin looked over her back yard. "I was hoping to get my land clean and tilled before night fall. "

"Well with for people working we can do it." Nina cheered as she tightened her apron strings.

The four of them set to work. Ann moved out of the way with Robin, Basil cut wood and put the lumber in to the wood box while Nina pulled up weeds and trash. Basil removed her coat so he only had a short sleeve white button down shirt on and his pants. Ann pulled her red flannel off so she just in her shorts and white t-shirt left. By about five the four finished cleaning the yard up and all sat down and relaxed.

"Thanks again you guys. I don't think I could have ever got this done. Why don't you all come in I will get drinks and make dinner." Robin pushed herself to her feet and headed in to the house along with the other three.

Robin passed out large glasses of water along with a cut lemon. She smiled before headed to make them all dinner. Dinner was simple hotdogs and hamburgers with fries. The four laughed and spoke while they had dinner getting to know each other better.

"So Nina, tell me how long have you and Basil been together?" Robin smiled to them watching Basil turn red.

"Hmm about seven months now?" Nina looked to Basil to make sure getting an agreeing nod. "He is easily embarrassed. But I wouldn't change him for the world."

"Can you guys tell me more about Jamie?" Robin looked to them. "I went out to dinner with him last night, and I think I like him."

"You like Jamie?" Ann looked to Robin surprised. "I didn't think he was anyone's type."

"Thanks Ann, I feel like I got some disease now." Robin gave her a flat look.

"Oh no, no," Ann sighed "Anyways he is quiet tends to keep to himself, but always pays for things. I don't think he has a tab anywhere with anyone. He is a hard worker and if you need help just ask and he will help."

"Yea he seems very cold be he is very nice underneath. I think he is just protecting himself because of his past." Nina spoke softly.

"Really what happened?" Robin looked to Nina getting very curious.

"Well when he first came here he was so happy, very social, and very outgoing. He used to speak of a girl that he loved all the time" She spoke quietly afraid that maybe Jamie was listening."But no one ever saw her or a picture of her."

"She was supposedly so beautiful, with violet eyes and long flowing violet hair. Her voice was like that of an angel. He always spoke of her and he came here to make a home that she could come to. But then one day he was just very cold and closed up." Basil looked down looking very sad "When we asked what happened he refused to say anything and when he did all he said was love is a pointless emotion."

"He has been so closed up since then maybe he found someone to open up to." Ann spoke with a smile. "It Might be good that he finds someone to open up to after so long."

Robin nodded and smiled feeling better about the fact that she had dinner with him. She thought about the dinner and that maybe he might like her and might even try to go out with her. She smiled again and finished dinner before she collected the dinner plates and put them in to the sink.

"I think I might pursue him then. He was really nice when we had dinner last night." Robin Blushed deeply. "Oh this is going to be fun."

After a while later Ann, Basil, and Nina headed out to go home. Robin bounced around her house a little bit more and cleaned before she went to bed. She was so excited she never had a boy show interest in her in anyway. She smiled and bounced around before she took a shower and went to bed letting the thoughts of what she learned dance in her head.

Outside that night a person peered in to her window watched her walk and clean before going to the shower room. They moved quickly and quietly to the yard and waited till they were sure she was in her bed and not getting up. The person grabbed the garbage barrel that had all the trash and debris in before dumping it over her land and then stomping it to the ground. They grabbed a large bucket and pulled water from the river and soaked the ground ruining all the tilled ground. To finish off the deed the person broke open the Wood shed and threw the wood all over before seeing her tools. With a smirk and a bit of effort they snapped the heads of the tools off and then ran away leaving no trace.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin collapsed to her knees looking over the land she called hers. She started to cry her face in her hands. She couldn't hold back all the work she and her new friends had done trashed, destroyed, and downright gone. Even her tools, her father's tools, were broken. Robin stayed unable to move turning her head when she heard footsteps approach her. Kurt walked up next to her looking at her land before looking to her squatting down.

"Are you alright?" Kurt spoke he didn't know why she was crying or what she did the day before.

"My yard." She cried out. "It's trashed"

"You told Woody to leave it so we did." Kurt looked to her confused.

"No, Nina, Ann, and Basil helped me clean it yesterday and we even got the land tilled too. Now it is gone." Robin cried in to her hands once more. "Everything is ruined"

"Oh" Kurt gave a warm smile and reached his hand out to her shoulder "If you want I can…"

"Don't you touch her," Ellen ran over with Blue. "Get out of here now! You're the one who probably did this."

"Leave now Kurt" Blue spoke with a very deep and angry voice his hand tightening on his rake.

"I did not…"Kurt stood and put his hands up in a defensive motion "I just saw her…"

"GO!" Blue spoke louder and stepped forward making Kurt back away.

Kurt gave Blue a dirty look and hopped the fence walking away shoving his hands in to his pockets. Blue scowled a bit before turning his head looking back to Ellen and Robin before turning his head to the land that was trashed. With a sigh he walked over to the far corner and started to rake the land. Robin looked up and dried her tears before getting up slowly. She was  
>devastated her hopes and goals were crushed before she could even start.<p>

"Come Robin. Let's fix your land," Ellen smiled as she took Robin's hands pulling her in to the yard. "I am sure if you fix it I am sure the one who did this will see you're not going to  
>let them get in your way."<p>

"Ok" Robin smiled weakly before lifting looking to her yard. "I need to fix the lumber box first"

With a smile Ellen walked to the lumber box with Robin and they started to put it back together and replace the broken boards. Blue raked the trash in the yard in to four large piles before he started to toss it in to the garbage can. Once the lumber box was done Ellen and Robin picked up the chopped wood and put it back in the box.

Around mid day the yard was cleaned once more and ready to be tilled. Robin smiled lifted the head to her father's old hoe. Taking a deep breath she and Ellen stared to till the land close to her house. Once done they planted the seeds and Blue Fallowed with a watering can. It didn't take long and they were done. Robin smiled to them and offered them lunch.

She didn't have much food or much money because she only just started out here but she still made sandwiches and lemonade for them. They ate together and talked a bit about what happened and what they could do to fix the problem.

"It seems like the Kurt's handiwork is showing back up." Blue spoke sourly. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"I don't think it was Kurt. He seemed a little unpleased about it too." Robin's voice was soft and sounded really hurt. "He didn't hurt me, don't worry."

"Good. Now we just have to find a way to keep this from happening again, any ideas?" Ellen Chimed in trying to change the subject and do more looking to the future rather than the past.

"We can make the fence taller?"Robin offered.

"No, taller fence just means no one will see them next time." Blue thought a moment longer before looking to the puppy in the room. "We can train him to protect the yard."

"We could but he is just a puppy it would take a long time and that is time we don't have."

"I will pull a vampire shift them. I will stay up all night and part of the day. Care for the plants as the sun comes up then go to bed. No one will try anything during the day light  
>hours when everyone can see." Robin smiled and nodded.<p>

"That's not healthy Robin. I will talk to Hank. We can have our dog watch your yard too at night." Blue spoke up finishing his sandwich and lemonade. "Well you should rest for the remainder of the day. Ellen We need to go home and get our own work caught up. I am sure Bob  
>did most of it himself."<p>

Blue and Ellen both got up and said their goodbyes and headed out of the door. They crossed the stone path and got back to their home and went to the back to start their own work once more. Robin smiled as she watched them walk away and get back to their own work. She  
>would have helped if she knew how to care for animals better.<p>

She sat on her stoop and watched as people walked by and went about their daily business. After a short while of her relaxing Jamie was walking down the path and stopped looking to her. He walked to the fence and gave a smirk to her. Robin smiled and got up walking  
>over to him.<p>

"Good afternoon." Jamie nodded his head to her before fixing his hat on his head. "How are you this sunny summer day?"

"I am good, Thank you." Robin smiled to him before looking down the street as Joe walked by with Katie clinging to his arm.

"Are you going to go to the Beach festival?" Jamie turned his head looking down to Joe and Katie his eyes narrowing a bit at them. He turned his back to Robin then leaned against the  
>fence.<p>

"Beach Festival, What happens there?" Robin looked to him very confused.

"It's a swimming contest for those who wish to join. " Jamie smirked.

"Are you going to join?" Robin smiled up to him. "I think I might, I always liked swimming. I would go swimming at the beach all the time back at my old home."

"I am joining in. I know a few of the guys in town are. Ann and Gwen might." Jamie closed his eyes thinking of who joined the year before as he predicted who was going to join this year.

"I cannot wait. Well you have a good day Jamie. It's starting to get late. I think I am going to wash and turn in early tonight. I am tired from all the work I had to do to my yard today."

"You did all your work today?" Jamie looked to her surprised.

"Well, no. I did it all yesterday with Basil, Nina, and Ann. Last night someone destroyed my yard. Thanks to Blue and Ellen I was able to get it done today and even get my seeds planted." Robin sighed in relief. "I am going to have to get them both something nice for  
>helping me out."<p>

"Yea you should." Jamie stood up and stretched. "Well I hope it doesn't happen again."

Robin nodded and stood up straight and dusted herself off. She waved to Jamie as he walked off heading back home. His hands were in his pockets and his head was facing the ground while he was in thought. Robin only shook her head and went in to her house. She started to do the dishes and clean the house up again. She then took a long hot bath to rest her now aching muscles.

After her long bath Robin walked out and started to get ready for bed. It was still early so she figured she would watch television for a while before bed. Once comfortable in her bed she  
>turned the television on and found a good show to watch, The Adventure of the Color Squad Z. She watched for a short while before turning the television off and rolling to lie on her side to sleep. She didn't get near sleep when she heard a loud thud from outside making her jump up.<p>

A figure was outside walking quietly around her house they stopped and looked around quietly in the dark till they found their treasure. They lifted the head of Robin's broken ax. They collected the other two heads and the handles that were snapped from them. They started to walk away when one of the handles fell from their arms and landed on the top of the trash can. Stopping and looking back they saw the light in the house turn on.

Moving back slowly staying out of the light they saw Robin moving around in her house. Within seconds the door flew open and Robin was looking around and stepped out. The person bolted as fast as they could, leaving the handle behind. Robin saw the person leave and  
>started to chase stopping when she got to the bridge across the road from her home. The person got away. She couldn't tell who it was or what they were doing. She rushed back to her house and saw that her yard was fine nothing was touched. With a shrug Robin when back to bed.<p>

The next day went by without any problems and no one trespassed in Robin's yard. Robin did tell Ellen and Blue what happened and they all looked around the yard during the day to see if anything was moved around. They found nothing was harmed but the broken tools of Robin's dad were stolen. They couldn't do anything without knowing where the person was going or who it was, though Blue and Ellen did voice their opinion of Kurt again.

The fallowing day Robin got up and quickly washed putting her bathing suit on before she walked out to the cool morning air. As quick as he could she ran around and watered her plants then ran off to get to the beach for the festival. When she arrived she saw everyone standing around the beach but not actually on the beach.

"What's going on?" Robin spoke up.

"Oh Hey" Gwen Called out brightly "They are still setting up so they kicked us off the beach."

"When will they let us in?" Robin looked to a few others seeing who was there to participate or watch.

"Soon I hope." Gwen swayed side to side. "I never like waiting to much. It gets kind of boring.

Within a matter of minutes the mayor walked over and waved everyone on to the beach. Everyone cheered and rushed on to the beach and laughed enjoying the first hot day of the new  
>summer. Those who wanted to participate in the swimming contest were putting their names in a large box before heading off and changing in to their bathing suits.<p>

Robin came out wearing a simple blue one piece. Gwen smiled as she came out wearing a white and red stripped two piece. The boys had swim trunks on of various colors and patterns. Everyone was ready for the day to start and they were all ready to get in to the water and start the contest.

The mayor took the box and started to pull out the names of those in the contest. They mayor called out those wanting to swim and then those who wanted to ref the game. Robin, Ray, Joe, and Blue were in the first match. Jamie, Dan, Gwen, and Ann swam the second, Luis, Alex, Katie, and Basil made the third and the last group was Ellen, Carl, Nina, and Kurt.

The matches took a while to do because of the waves pushing and pulling them around and the distance they had to swim. The way to win was to grab a ribbon from four colored balls in the water and make it to shore first. Bob and Eve took the job of refereeing the match to make sure no one cheats. The ones that won the match were going to a final round to compete.

The first round Robin won, followed by Jamie in the second, Alex in the third and Kurt won the final. Robin smiled cheer for all who swam when she didn't. Gina ran over and hugged  
>Alex when he won. No one cheered when much when Kurt won his round but everyone did when Jamie won his. They were still showing their distaste for him.<p>

The final round was ready to start and every one stood on the beach to take their spots. When the mayor blew his whistle they all ran in to the water. Everyone was cheering especially the girls for Robin as she was the only girl in the final. Robin swam as fast as she could as did the others.

She swam as quickly as she could to the last ball in the water to get her last ribbon when she felt something grab her leg. She kicked before she was pulled under the water quickly. She looked back and saw her leg was wrapped in sea grass. She tried to pull at the grass to break free but she wasn't able to. She looked up and saw someone swim over her she reached up and grabbed their foot making them stop.

"HEY HELP!" Kurt cried out loudly waving his hands making people turn to look at him before he dove under the water.

Kurt dove under the water grabbing Robin's arm pulling him-self down, before grabbing her leg and then the sea grass. He pulled and tugged before he saw that it was tied down by a rather large rock and looped like a lasso around her ankle. He looked up to Robin who was losing her air. He quickly bit swam back up and pressed his lips to her pushing the air from his lungs to her before he moved back down and bit down on the grass ripping it apart. He quickly swam back up pulling her with him coming back up they were greeted by Joe, and Bob with a life saver.

"Are you ok?" Joe looked to Kurt pulling him and Robin on the life saver with Bob.

"Yea" Kurt spoke softly before coughing as he was catching his breath. "Robin?"

"I'll live." Robin coughed out and looked to her hand that still held the ribbons in her hand. "Looks like I don't win."

"Hmm?," Kurt looked to her hand before reaching to his pocket of his swim trunks and pulls his out and hands her the color she didn't have and smiled to her, "here."

They were pulled up on to shore and sat in the water calmly to catch their breath still. Everyone ran over and surrounded them making sure everyone was ok. Kurt got up and walked through the crowd and grabbed his towel and shoes leaving the beach. The others said nothing  
>until Robin smiled holding up the ribbons in her hand and started to laugh along with everyone else.<p>

"Well looks like we got a winner." The Mayor laughed out. "Never had a finish likes that before but it does change things up a bit. Here is your prize Robin, it is what we give every year." He handed Robin a small envelope before walking away.

Everyone left at their own time and soon the only ones left was Jamie, Robin, Eva, Dan, Maria and Ray. They as sat enjoying the sun setting in the distance over the ocean. Eva cuddled in to Dan to fight up the cool ocean breeze. Maria sat next to Ray holding his hand in hers. Jamie stood looking out before he walked over to Robin who was sitting by herself. He thought a moment before sitting down next to her.

"How are you feeling?" Jamie spoke softly.

"Better, thank you." Robin spoke before pulling her knees up close to her chest. "I should be heading home."

"I will walk you home." Jamie got up before putting hand out pulling her up to her feet.

They couple walked off the beach and down the rocky dirt path. The walk was not long but it was quiet dark in the area with the sun down and the thick trees over head. Jamie smiled and put his arm around her pulling her close walking till they reached her house. Robin looked to her house and smiled to him as he let her go so she could go in to her house.

"Thank you and good night." Robin spoke to him before she disappeared behind her door.

"Any time" Jamie smiled as he walked away from her house heading home "Any time at all."

Robin washed herself before looking to her clothes that day pulling the envelope out of the pocket of her pants. She hummed and walked to her bed sitting down before opening the envelope. She glanced at the contents of the envelope and went wide eyed. She pulled out a slip for a week of dinners at the bar. She smiled never thought she would be that lucky. She put the prize aside and laid down on her bed relaxing after the day she had. She slowly drifted off to sleep. Her slumber was full of dreams of things she couldn't help but enjoy.

*Dream*

She was under the water again struggling to breathe without air. She was panicking until she saw a dark figure come down from above. She looked up and saw the warm brown eyes of Kurt and his hair danced around the water. She watched him come close to her before she felt his lips press against hers. They were so soft just like she remembered when he did that day.

He pulled back slowly and smiled before taking her lips again in to his. When he pulled away again instead of warm brown eye she saw cold blue ones of Jamie. He smiled and ran a hand over her side stopping at her hip. He pulled her close and held her in a warm safe embrace. She only blinked and Jamie became Kurt once more.

"I will always be there" Kurt's voice whispered in her head. "I will… "

*Reality*

Robin woke quickly to her dogs barking she looked around it was still dark in her room as the night wasn't over but she turned her light on by her bed and looked around again. No one was there. She grabbed her robe and quickly ran to her back door looking outside and nothing was there either. She went to her front door and looked around before looking down seeing a small box on her front step. It was a green box with a black lace and no tag.

She picked the box up and brought it in to the house placing it on her table.  
>Stepping away she hummed softly reaching to open it before stopping. If it was from the same person who was attacking her farm she didn't want to open it. She quickly picked it up and put it in a closet. She would call Ellen over and they could open it together. She made sure her door was locked tightly before she went back to bed.<p>

The morning came quickly after that and Robin was up and out in her back yard pulling weed and cleaning her yard up from the little devils of plants. She watered her plant and hummed as they were all doing well and no harm had come to them. Maybe the person who was trying to chase her off or hurt her was leaving her be. Then she remembered the small gift and she made a mad dash across the road to get Ellen.

"Ellen! Are you home?" Robin called out as she ran in to the back were the field was at Blue Farm.

"No she is out doing errands" Bob called out to her. "What you need? Maybe I can help."

"Um last night someone left a package on my door step. I didn't want to open it alone. I wanted to open it with her or someone just in case you know?" Robin spoke to him.

"Oh so if it's a bomb you can take another with you?" Bob laughed a bit only teasing her. "Bring it over I am sure Blue and I can handle anything in a box."

"Thanks Bob you're a real gem. Gwen is lucky to have you has her boy friend." Robin smiled as she ran back out to her house to get the box quickly.

When Robin ran back over Gwen had shown up and Ellen had returned. She smiled and ran over to them and explained what happened. They all agreed to go to the lake and open it there so it was more private. The walk was not far just across the stream pass the Wood Cutter's house. They laughed and all took a spot by the lake putting the box in the middle of them.

"Ok let's open it slowly. If you hear a click run, ok?" Gwen laughed as she teased the other two.

"That's not funny Gwen. Well go ahead Robin open it up maybe it's a present from a secret admirer. I just hope it's not someone who already had a girlfriend." Ellen sounded sad.

"Don't think like that Ellen. Besides I don't think Bob would leave Gwen she would beat him to a blood pulp." Robin laughed. "And I think Carl would break down crying if he tried to break up with you Ellen."

"Damn right I would beat him" Gwen punched her fist in to her palm. "He wouldn't dare leave me, and if he did well I would then have to beat the girl who took him from me so I could get him back." Gwen nodded quickly.

"Carl is a sweetie I would die if he broke up with me." Ellen took a deep breath before looking back to Robin. "Ok open it."

Robin nodded and pulled the black Lace that was tied around the box. Once the lace was off she put her hands on either side of the green lid of the box and took a deep breath. They all held their breath before she pulled the lid off quickly and looked away waiting for something to go boom or do something bad. When nothing happened they all looked in to the box.

In the box was a small card. They looked to each other than to the card. Robin pulled it out and saw a small hair comb in the box. She smiled and pulled it out before looking it over. She as surprised it was beautiful hand carved and hand painted. Robin smiled and read over the card that was in the box over it out loud.

"A token of heart, for a beauty," Robin smiled and looked to the other girls. "Summer 24, by the lake, I will wait for you, 6 pm picnic dinner. How sweet I think I will go.

"Not without Bob and me to watch from a distance make sure it no is trying to hurt  
>you." Gwen shook her head she was not going to let Robin going without an escort or military guard.<p>

"Ok Gwen but if it is no one that will hurt you then you have to leave. I think it's cute that I got s gift like this." Robin spoke admiring he gift. "First time a guy or girl showed interest.

The girls laughed and started to think about who it could be. Little did they know, someone watched from the distance and safety of the trees. He watched having heard they talk smiling that Robin agreed to come even if it was with a few undesirable others. It had only been a quarter of a year since they met but he felt drawn to her and he didn't know why. Maybe this one night with her could solve all his questions. Questions he could not answer alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Robin woke and readied her self like she would every other day. She ate breakfast walked out to the back yard with Shadow she checked her crops and watered them before collecting what she could. She hummed before walking back in to her house to check the bag the seed came in to make sure she was not doing something wrong.

"This is odd Shadow. Maybe I am being a little too impatient." She smiled and petted Shadow's head. "Let's go for a walk around town maybe some fresh air will clear my head. Besides we have to get ready for the bamboo festival. Will you be my date?"

Robin smiled as her dog barked and yipped happily. She only smiled and tied a short rope to his collar for a leash and they headed out for a long walk and to stop by a few places. She first headed south to the wood cutters house to ask a few quick questions about lumber and other silly simple things.

"Good morning. You open yet?" She entered the main door and saw Joe and Woody working away on plans and such.

"Oh good morning child, come on in. We are open." Woody looked down and saw the puppy at her feet and smiled. "Please leave him outside we don't want any accidents."

"Ok." She quickly tied the rope to the railing and patted Shadow and walked back in. "I just had a few stupid little questions to ask."

"Sure we can help with anything we can." Joe smiled and sat up on a saw horse.

"Well I was looking to barrow and ax so I can start cutting wood for the winter." She blushed a bit and smiled again.

"Ah ok. We don't have any extra but I believe Louis has a few axes for sale in his shop. If you need to expand your house you can ask us or if you need furniture." Joe smiled his legs  
>swaying under him.<p>

"If you're looking to buy more land talk to the Mayor and then come back to use and we can help you with that too." Woody smiled to her as he stood up. "Anything else my dear?"

"No thank you." Robin walked out side and looked to Shadow who was sitting comfortably in the lap of Kurt who just got back. "Oh hello…You like dogs?

"They are okay." Kurt lifted Shadow and put him down. "I have to get to work now." He walked around her then back in to the house.

Robin looked rather confused at him before she took the rope of Shadows leash and walked across the Road to Spring Farm. She walked in after tying Shadow up outside. She waved to Nina and her mom before she walked over to the counter.

"Hey Nina, how are you?" Robin smiled.

"Well but out crops are not fairing very well right now. We don't know why but they do not seem to be growing very well." Nina pouted. "We even called Basil and he doesn't know."

"You too? Wow mine seem to be having the same problem. They just don't seem to want to grow." Robin hummed before thinking.

"You know it could be him again acting out but he never attacked use before." Nina hummed and pouted again.

"Are there any festivals coming up that involve our crops or something?" Robin questioned out of curiosity.

"That is at the end of next season so attacking now would not be helpful in winning." Nina sighed softly.

"Unless they don't want you to have any chances of winning, but then you couldn't say it is anyone but another farmer."

"Robin you should head home soon there looks like a storm is coming." Liz smiled. "It looks like it might be bad."

"Thank you Liz I will head out now." Robin started to the door when Nina ran over handing her a tarp. "What is this for?"

"Cover your crops just bang a couple of posts in to the ground throw it over then stake the tarp down. It should help keep them from flying away." Nina smiles to Robin before seeing her out as she and her mom were getting ready to start on their field."

"Thanks Nina. Come Shadow we better hurry up" Robin lifted Shadow and started to run back to her house quickly.

When they got to the house she quickly put Shadow down in the yard before she set to work covering her plants to keep them safe. She wasn't so sure how well it would work but if it helped at all she wouldn't object. When she finished she let out a heavy sigh of relief and felt the first drops of rain start to land.

"Inside Shadow quickly" she smiles and quickly rushes the pup inside she wasn't sure how hard this storm would bit but she didn't want to be outside. "Well looks like we are locked up for a while."

Robin got comfortable on her recliner with Shadow in her lap as she watched the Television. It was going to be a long night with out anything to do. The rain picked up and the wind started to really blow around outside. Even lightening cracked in the valley and all the lights in town went out.

"Ahhh, I hate the dark. "Robin sighed softly and got up slowly looking for an oil lamp or  
>flash light. She moved slowly and kept as calm as possible until she heard a pounding at her door making her scream and jump quickly.<p>

The door opened quickly and she saw a lamp move in fallowed by Ellen. Ellen was wearing a brown slicker and large black rain boots. She smiled a bit before looking around and closed the door.

"Ellen!" Robin held her chest.

"Sorry Robin, but the storm is getting worse we are going to take our live stock up to the caves. We need all the help we can get. We are going to stay up there with our animals and the town." Ellen spoke quickly before pulling Robin out of the house quickly.

"Ah…" Robin quickly grabbed her rain slicker and her boots putting it on then grabbing Shadow and running out across the street with Ellen as she was greeted by Bob and Grey loading the sheep in to a large cart and the few cows tied to the front to pull with the horses.

Robin put Shadow on the cart and started to help heard the sheep up in to the cart. Once loaded then ran after the chicken in the hen house getting them out quickly. Once done Hank quickly started to move them out leaving them to jump in the back as the cart started to move.

"Bob take the other cart and make sure those near the beach are out." Hank yelled back as Bob was already on another cart with another horse. "Make sure you get everyone."

"Alright heading I will need help?" Bob called back.

"I will help" Robin called out quickly as She ran to join him Hank and the other already a good ways away.

Bob snapped the reigns and they took off quickly at a full gallop before they reached a flooding bridge. Slowly he edged the horse across to the other side Robin crawled across the cart and waited till they got to the other side and stopped between the two houses. She jumped down and ran to the wood shop while Bob rushed to the flower shop.

They moved quickly and they had Basil, Nina, Liz, Woody, Joe, and Kurt in the back. They moved quickly east to get to the inn and the café making sure Doug Gwen Katie and Carl were gone. It was quick moving as most of the folks had already moved out and now they were heading back north to get away from the ocean and river and get in to the caves in the north.

When they arrived they were greeted by others and they quickly moved in to the cave. Joe smiled and was quickly assaulted by a cry and scared Katie. Robin quickly looked around before she found Shadow curled up under the Saint Bernard that Doug had in his in. She sighed heavily before she looked up and reached for the kerchief her father gave her and stopped when she did not feel it.

"Oh no." she started to cry as she left the little piece of her father behind in her house. She quickly moved to the entrance and stopped seeing the storm had gotten much worse she saw the roof rip off of Jamie's chicken coop and she back away.

"Robin, get away from the entrance before you get hurt." Ellen spoke out to her.

"I lost something very important behind. I have to go get it." Robin looked back and started to head out when she was lifted off the ground by Bob. "Put me down."

"Your going no where missy, Important or not it's not worth risking your life." Bob moved and put her down next to Ellen.

"I lost my Father's kerchief. I have to find it. It's the only think I have left of him." She stepped by Bob quickly but he proved to be just as fast when he lifted her up again and shook his head. "Let me go I have to go get it."

Bob passed her to Gwen and Ann who took her to the back of the cave where the other were to help comfort her. He sighed as Joe and Kurt started to board up the door way. Joe looked to Kurt as Kurt watched what happened and sighed.

"Do not even think about it Kurt." Joe said putting up another board.

"Who said I was thinking about anything." Kurt Looked back to Joe and smiled putting another board up.

They storm raged all night long and it was hard on  
>everyone. The cave was cold compared to the hot summer air. Robin shivered lightly. She knew the mining cave would be cooler but she didn't realize they were still half frozen from the winter.<p>

Bob was lying against a sleeping cow while Gwen cuddled next to him. Katie was leaning against the wall with Joe's head in her lap. Alex and Gina were curled up on a blanket with a pillow. Every one had someone to help them feel safe even some of the village elders. Robin sat alone curled unable to sleep from the storm with the lightening and thunder over head. She felt so alone even though there were so many people and animals in the cave with her.

Jamie walked over and sat next to her, he himself up keeping watch. She looked to him and then back to Shadow who lay curled next to her sleeping. He only smiled and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry the storm is almost over." Jamie smiled again to her. "Get some sleep."

"Yea, why are you still awake?" Robin looked up to him.

"I can't sleep during storms like this. It makes me feel so energized hearing the thunder over head and seeing the white flashes of lightening." Jamie smiled and looked over across the group of people. "Though it is amazing that they can all sleep so soundly like nothing was wrong."

Robin only nodded and looked down closing her eyes as sleep was going to evade her to the bitter end. She leaned her head back and rested it against the wall of the cave. She sighed softly before looking over to Jamie. He looked as though he was in deep thought before he looked back to her humming softly.

"Are you joining the harvest Festival in the fall?" Robin hummed a bit.

"Yea, why? Are you thinking of joining too?" Jamie spoke softly.

"I don't know. My crops are not growing very well right now" Robin hummed softly. "Nina says she is having the same problem with hers. How are yours doing?"

"Better then ever!" Jamie smiled before looking away "Well better then the start of this season I mean."

Robin hummed softly and slowly got up and stretched before looking to her watch in the dark cave and pushed the light button. The time showed 6:00 Am. She was up all night and never knew it. She walked over to the entrance and looked out seeing the raging storm had turned to nothing but a heavy rain. She smiled and sighed happily.

The other soon woke slowly and they pulled the board down from the entrance to let everyone out. They left the cattle and sheep behind to keep them out of the rain till the next good day when they can be brought home. Everyone rushed home to assess the damage done to their homes yards and other things. Woody and Joe walked back to their home to start repair and to start preparing for all the orders that are about to come in with in the next week or so.

Robin held Shadow under her slicker his head poking up under hers through the opening at the top. She walked back to her house and sighed softly seeing it was still standing. She walked in and saw a few windows broke and the rain got in. one of the corners of her kitchen was leaking badly. She walked outside and looked up and noticed that the roof was partially torn up and a good portion of the shingles was missing.

Robin sighed softly before walking back in to her house. She might as well start working on what she can fix before she placed the order for her house. She looked around sighing making a mental list of what needs to be. Clean the water, clean the glass. Tape up the window and throw a tarp over the roof to keep the elements out till it got fixed.

She went to work and most of it went by quickly because it was easy to mop up the water and collect the glass while getting ride of any thing that got in. It was simple work and by midday the sun was out and shining. She walked back out of her house and looked around getting a good look at everything with out the rain. She finished most of the simple things and found she needed to tarp her roof. Looking to the tarp that Nina let her barrow she started to collect it up so it can be used on her roof.

She folded it and started over to her house to figure out how to get up to the room when she saw Kurt perched on her roof already. She let out a shriek and fell backward in to the mud that was her back yard. He jumped down and slightly smirked.

"Sorry." He helped her up and took the tarp and with one good hurl he had in on the roof. "I figured you would need help."

"Yea," she got up and groaned from her now covered back side. "Why did you come to my house so quickly? You have a lot of work at home don't you?"

"No reason, and actually our house wasn't that bad, few missing shingles and a busted window, Woody said he would take care of that while Joe and I went around town." He grabbed hold of her wood box and jumped up climbing on to it them on to her roof quickly. He started to unfold the tarp and cover the roof with it. "You got a few Shingles missing and your back left  
>corner needs to be fixed."<p>

"Yea and I have two broken windows." Robin called back not daring to climb on to her roof. "Be careful up there."

"I do this for a living don't worry." He finished and climbed down and made sure the tarp was tethered down securely before looking back to her. "Let me check the inside I can get a full damage report and I can tell Woody so we can start getting everything ready to fix your house up."

Robin nodded and walked in to the house with him and removed her boot by the door and showed him everything in the house along as let him look around for anything else that might need to be fixed. With a nod he looked to her.

"That corner should be fine we will replace the wall but the joists should be fine. You might have to replace your stove but I am not and an electrician, you will have to ask Woody. Just don't use it for a while." Kurt looked around at a few more things before and bowed his head and made his leave.

"Thanks Kurt." Robin smiled walking him to the door so he could leave and bit her lower lip. "Hey Kurt will you join me for the Bamboo festival. I know it's not big or anything but I thought it might be nice."

"Hmm?" Kurt looked back and nods. "Would be nice to celebrate together," he walked away pulling a pad from his pocket and writing a few things down as he headed home.

Robin smiled and shut the door and looked to Shadow before she started to giggle and cheer. She lifted Shadow up and dance around bit before she put him down and went to wash up. She couldn't wait the festival was only a two days away. She didn't have much to plan for other them picking up a bamboo boat and making dinner for them. She was so excited she couldn't wait.

The rest of the day and the next flew buy. She managed to pick at least a few tomatoes from her few surviving vines and she put them out to be shipped keeping a few for her self. She didn't have many ears of corn so she shipped them out as well. The day was going great. It was  
>sunny, she got her first harvest out, and she had a date that night.<p>

She skimmed through her the few books she had and looked for a good recipe for the tomatoes she had. Unfortunately most made then in to a salsa, or sauce so she looked and decided to make something simple and made a couple of sandwiches. She wasn't a big fan of  
>tomatoes but she still ate them. Humming happily she looked to her clock and saw that it was nearing six at night.<p>

She quickly changed in to a green skirt and vest with a black shirt and brown boots. She still missed her father's kerchief. She couldn't find it in her house and no one in town found it either. She sighed softly and fixed her hair before she headed back to the kitchen to basket  
>everything up and head out. She took a deep breath when she heard a knock on the door.<p>

She was surprised, a visitor this late. Maybe it was Kurt. She walked to the door and opened it up and Saw Jamie standing waiting. She was confused as to why he was there but she had no reason to tell him to leave.

"Hey Jamie what can I do for you?" Robin smiled.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to float a boat with me." Jamie smiled to her.

"Sorry Jamie I already promised someone else." Robin looked down and felt bad.

"Its ok, I knew I might have been a little late asking. Maybe next time." Jamie smiled and stepped away from the house.

"Sorry again, why don't we plan another time together, I will let you know what my schedule is like?" Robin blushed still feeling bad.

"It's a date then." Jamie smiled and turned quickly walking away looking back a bit till he saw Kurt walking near her house he walked quicker away.

"Evening Robin." Kurt spoke softly from the fence though still loud enough for her to hear.

"Oh Hey Kurt. I was just getting ready to leave to get you." Robin smiled and quickly grabbed the basket she packed and headed out shutting the door. "I hope you don't mind a third with us."

"Third?" Kurt was confused until he heard a bark and yip from Shadow. He only smirked. "Not at all, I hope you don't mind but I brought a bamboo boat to float."

Robin smiled and shook her head as they walked away crossing the bridge to the south then fallowing the river back north on the opposite side cause there were no houses. Robin pulled a clean blanket from the basket and spread it out for them to rest on. The sun was still up and it put a nice glow across the village. They sat relaxing and playing with Shadow not really talking until Robin decided to speak up.

"Kurt why does everyone not like you?" Robin looked back to him not wanting to upset him.

"They believe did something I did not do." Kurt sighed softly. "The farmer that was here before you left because someone was trying to ruin him. They thought it was me because that same farmer married the girl I really liked. They think I am that shallow."

"A girl? They though you did all that because of a girl." Robin as a little shocked "And they didn't believe you at all when you tried to defend yourself."

"Well it was specifically him that got attacked, no one else. And I was caught with the smoking gun. They never suspected me till after that and then they realized everything and it all fell in to place." Kurt sighed softly. "Hey close your eyes I got something for you."

"I am so sorry. I believe you didn't do it. "She smiled to him before nodding and closing her eyes. "Ok don't tease me ok, cause then I will hate you."

Kurt smiled and reached in to his vest pulling out a red kerchief and leaned forward and quickly tied it around her neck before backing away, letting her open her eyes, and look. She looked down and saw the kerchief and reached up taking it in her hand. She looked back to him tears welling in her eyes before she almost tackled him as she hugged him.

"Where did you find it?" Robin blubbered out unable to hold back her joy.

"It was tangled in a shrub just outside my home. I found it and saved it. "He was startled. He didn't think she was jump and hug him like that. He smiled warmly and put an arm around her. It was a good day for him to until his stomach decided to make it self noticed. "Ahh sorry."

"Hehe, its ok I brought us dinner I figured we would be out late." Robin smiled to him before moving to her basket.

She pulled out the sandwiches and they ate still talking about random things. Kurt was really happy with dinner as it was his favorite though he didn't say anything about it. They played with Shadow a bit more before the sun was almost completely set. He pulled out the small boat and they both moved to the river bank and putting their wishes in the boat and placing it in to the water. They watched it sail down the river and they saw other couples doing the same.

Kurt shied away from the river hoping that no one saw him with Robin. He didn't want the girls or the guys to attack him again and tell him to leave her alone. He smiled to her and sat back down on the blanket for a bit longer. He was really enjoying her company and only hoped she was enjoying his. At the end of the night he walked her home before he walked home. Maybe his wish will come and he can be happy again and maybe with a new person beside him.


	5. Chapter 5

The next week crawled by slowly as the heat of the summer started to really take its' toll on Robin. The sun seemed to be unnaturally hot to the point it made her not want to do much of anything. Luckily, she got up early and got her outside work done before 10am when the sun started to get high in to the sky.

Robin was overall having a decent week. Woody, scheduled to start repairs on her house, would be arriving that day with the boys. She did not mind then week, long wait she knew the shops were more important. She could not wait though even at her old home she enjoyed watching the builders in the summer sun. Hell she did not know a woman that did not enjoy watching contractors building in the summer.

Robin sat outside playing with Shadow as she waited for the builders to arrive. She relaxed before she saw Katie running up the road as fast as she could and stopped in front of Robin's house. Robin smiled and waved to Katie as she hunched over to catch her breath from the run over.

"Hello Katie what can I do for ya?" Robin smiled to her getting up.

"I wanted to get here before Joe got here," Katie panted out a bit still catching her breath.

"May I ask why?" Robin put her hands on her hips walking over, Shadow following.

"I want to watch him work, believe it or not if you haven't noticed my man has a nice rack of abs on him. I can grate cheese with them." Katie smirked proudly.

"And how pray tell do you plan to watch them? I am going out when they work so I do not get in there way." Robin smirked back she could not wait for an answer.

"I was going to see if Ellen wanted to have a picnic. I got food for all three of us." Katie smiled once more and turned showing the pack on her back that Robin did not see before. "You just need to bring drinks."

"Well my plan was to just go fishing but yours sound a bit more fun." She chuckled. "Cross the river, we can picnic on the other side of the bank across from my house. All the damage was to the back of my house anyways. Get Ellen I need to wait until they get here. So I will make drinks until they do."

Katie nodded and ran across the road quickly without stopping going in to the house to drag poor Ellen out whether she wanted to or not. Robin only shook her head and walked in to her house, grabbed a large pitcher and filled it with cold water, and squeezed lemons in to it. She dropped the crushed lemons in added a bit of sugar and nodded in approval as she heard a loud knock on the door. She checked her clothes and opened the door with a smile greeted by Woody.

"Hello Woody, I am glad you came. Come in." Robin waved him in and he entered looking around.

"All of the damage in the back of the house?" Woody questioned, though he knew the answer.

"Yea right over my stove and everything, I got she stove unplugged and the circuits to the kitchen turned off by Michael until you could come." Robin blushed a bit as she felt she was being over paranoid.

"No problem, best move you can make honestly. We will get to work shortly. Did you want anything special added or what not?"

"No, nothing thanks. I would just like my house to be in one piece again." Robin giggled softly "I made you three lunches for when you're working and drinks. Gwen let me barrow a cooler to store them till you wanted."

"Thank you, I am sure the boys will enjoy that." Woody nodded then looked out the window seeing the boys moving to the back with tools and lumber. "The boys are here, we will finish as quickly as we can, I will leave the bill in the mail box pay when you can, you can even do installments if you like."

"Thank you Woody. You are a great help. I will run off and get out of your way so you can work.

Woody nodded and walked outside with her. He walked to the back of the house and already started telling the boys what to do and where to put things. Robin grabbed her fishing pole and Shadow then headed to the other side of the river where she saw Katie and Ellen setting up for a picnic. Robin ran over and waved with a smile as she joined them and sat down to relax and have fun.

"So what did you guys do for the Bamboo boat festival?" Robin asked being curious. As far as they knew, she stayed home.

"Joe took me up to the water fall for a romantic dinner." Katie giggled and went a little dreamy eyed.

"I came to the river with Carl. We were near the end of the river watching the boat float by. It was so pretty." Ellen smiled and nodded. "We also saw a boat get pushed on to the bank so we pushed it back in to the water."

"Really, whose boat was it?" Katie got close wanting to know some juicy facts. "Come on I know you looked Ellen."

"Curt was the one who looked. But he didn't tell me whose it was." Ellen blushed a bit, as Katie was now too close for comfort.

"Fine, I will ask him. He will tell me." Katie smirked devilishly before glancing up to the roof of Robin's house as Joe was pulling his shirt off. "JOE! WOO!"

Joe turned his head looking seeing Katie smile and catcall him. He smirked and started to dance on the rooftop. He held his shirt between his legs and started to thrust his hips sliding his shirt back and forth. Katie cheered and whistled while Ellen and Robin laughed watching. Kurt looked over and shook his head behind Joe. Kurt had removed his shirt and vest earlier to keep from getting too hot. Woody turned his head hearing Katie then looked up to Joe before barking at him quickly to stop playing and get back to work.

Robin and Ellen laughed watching as Joe got in trouble being a show off. Robin glanced behind Joe at Kurt and blushed a bit seeing he was topless as well. Ellen and Katie saw Robin blush then looked up seeing Kurt was in the same state as Joe. Katie frowned a bit and Ellen shook her head lightly.

"I will admit he is not bad to look at, but he is still a bad person." Katie huffed before pulling a sandwich from her bag and shoving it in to her mouth taking a bite.

"Why do you all think he is a bad person, if you have no proof of what you all say he did then you can't say he is bad, and besides how do you plan to stay with Joe if you do not like his brother?" Robin questioned as she was still of the opinion he was not a bad person and people did not know the whole truth.

"Easy cause we caught him in the act the last time he did anything." Katie snapped, "And I can still not like him and stay with his brother, just means family dinners will be at my home."

"Robin, I do not hate Kurt but I do not trust him. After everything that happened with the last farmer and what happened to you concerns me. I want you to stay safe." Ellen spoke softly the only person to keep calm even when angry. "Well unlike you two I must get back the ranch. We have a lot of work to do with the upcoming animal festivals and races. "

"Aw, ok good bye Ellen." Robin smiled watching her friend get up and leave the picnic to go home.

"See you around Ellen" Katie called out waving before looking up to Joe as he slid down the ladder. "It must be break time for them."

Robin looked over seeing Kurt climb down the ladder slowly after Joe. They both looked exhausted from their non-stop work. Robin felt bad she could not help them in some way other than making lunch. Robin knew her home was one of the last few but she was not sure how many more homes they had to go, not to mention orders for furniture and wood supplies they still had to make sure got done.

After lunch, the boys were back on the roof and done just as the sun started to set and release them of their hard day's work. Katie and Robin were talking in the front before Joe and Kurt came around with Woody. Without a second thought, Katie grabbed Joe and started to drag him off to the bar. Kurt looked to Robin and smiled to her with a nod of his head. Woody watched as Joe ran off with Katie and grumbled about having to bring all the tools home. He glanced to Kurt seeing him smile to Robin.

"Kurt, why don't you, enjoy the rest of the night off." Woody spoke out quickly. He had not seen his grandson smile in years, at least not since that last farmer came to town.

"Huh? I need to bring the tools back and you know you are not supposed to lift anything heavy right now." Kurt looked to his grandfather his smile quickly faded as concern ran across his face.

"Bah, I am not a baby I can lift whatever I darn well please." Woody started to pick up the tools Joe dropped.

"Woody you are going to get hurt if you are doing something you are not supposed to." Robin spoke and quickly intercepted the tools along with Kurt. They did not want to see the old man hurt himself. "I will help you carry your tools back. It's the least I can do for what you guys did for me here."

"… oh alright lets go." Woody did not like them treating as if he was fragile but he was getting old. "Get everything and let's get going."

Kurt sighed in relief before he picked up his bag of tools. Robin picked up Joes before looking to Kurt as he picked up a few larger scraps of wood and a bucket of nail. Kurt handed her the bucket of nails before they followed Woody back to the workshop. It was not a long walk but it felt like it carrying all the heavy gear and supplies. Once they got to the shop Woody opened the door letting them in to put everything down. Robin headed to the door, leaving, when she heard Woody speak over to Kurt.

"Kurt do not be a jerk, walk Robin home. A girl shouldn't be walking any road after the sun is set." Woody nodded curtly giving Kurt no means to argue.

"Yes, sir," Kurt followed behind Robin out of the house. He shoved his hand in to the pockets of his vest before glancing to Robin as if she intimidated him.

"You do not have to walk me home Kurt." Robin spoke quickly letting him know he had no obligations.

"I do not mind, I was going to offer before the old man barked." Kurt looked up, as the sky was pinkish blue from the sun's last few rays of daylight.

"Thank you Kurt." She smiled before looking up to him. "Hey lets go somewhere else for right now. I do not want to be home right now. I have been there for days"

Kurt smiled and nodded he felt the same way. He bobbed his head to the beach and she nodded in agreement. They headed to the beach instead of her house for the time being. The beach was empty and the tide was high. It was a perfect night not cold but cold enough with the ocean wind to make couple cuddle for warmth. Robin smiled and reached in to her rucksack pulling out a thin small blanket.

"Do you always keep such convenient items in your bag?" Kurt watches as she pulled the blanket out and lay in on the ground to sit on.

"No, I actually packed this today for fishing at the beach. That was before Katie changed my plans. I just never changed my things out yet." She sat down on the blanket before Kurt sat next to her. "I want to thank you again for helping with my home."

"No problem." Kurt watched the waves of the ocean, it usually spiked back hair was now hanging limp around his head and in his face annoying him. "Stupid hair."

"Why don't you put your bandana back on?" Robin smirked watching him get flustered. "Or you can cut it."

"I took my bandana off because it was sweaty, I must have left it at your house." Kurt grumbled before reaching in to his pockets before pulling out a rubber band. With a slight hesitation and disgust, he used it to pull his hair back out of his face. His hair was long enough to pull back but not long enough to look good. His hair stuck straight back from where the band was making his hair look likes a handle, and this made Robin giggle.

Kurt sighed and looked out over the ocean in front of them. He glanced to her seeing she was looking at him or at least his hair. He blushed slightly before she chuckled and blushed herself and looked back to the ocean once more. She looked down to her watch and he looked to his own before biting his lip. Robin got up slowly and sighed heavily before looking to him.

"I have to go home and get up early for work." She sounded upset.

"Yea, same here." just got up and helped her pick up her blanket and fold it back up.

"Thank you very much." She smiled and slid the blanket in to her sack. "You do not have to bring me home. I know you must be so tired."

"Yea I will at least walk you to the bridge between our homes." Kurt put his hand out for her to join him in walking.

They walked in silence up the path and to the bridge between their homes. She stopped and looked up to him and he looked back to her. She gave him a smile and blushed looking down she never had anyone make her blush the way he did. Kurt stepped slowly to her, kept his head down a bit and spoke softly.

"May I kiss you?" Kurt's voice was a whisper almost unable to be heard.

"You may." Robin glanced up to him a bright blush over her cheeks

Kurt brought his hand up slowly, pushed a little hair from her face and slipped a finger under her chin and lifting. He leaned down a slowly and pressed his lips to her. His lips were warm but chapped from long hours in the harsh sun. Though as rough as his lips were, he was so soft with his actions. His hand slipped back going in to her hair. He pulled back slowly and looked in to her eyes.

"Good night." He spoke.

"Good night." She whispered.

Robin went across the bridge heading home while Kurt watched her just a bit longer before he turned and stared his own way. On his way home, he stopped by a rustle in the woods behind him. Turning quickly he was hit in the head, with a large tree branch. He stumbled to the ground blinking as he was recovering from the assault. He was kicked in the side then once more hit in the side of the head. Everything went fuzzy as his body went limp threatening to pass out. He felt a hand grab his hair and pull back to see if he was still conscience.

"Hmm, to easy, now to deal with her," The voice sounded familiar, a woman, no a man and he sounded so cold. His head was dropped let to fall to the ground. "She will be easy."

Robin got home quickly and opened her mailbox to see the bill as Woody promised. She walked in to her house and checked the bill over. Frowning she realized it would take a little while to pay it off. She got good money from the fish she caught, and herbs she collected in the forest, but that was keeping her from starving. The little money she had left after buying food went in to a jar for winter heat. She put the bill on her table along with her rucksack as she was going to bed after a long and very good day.

She showered and put on a clean sleep shirt then walked over to Shadow patting his head. She stretched once more as she walked to her bed and pulling the blankets back. As she started to get in, she saw Shadow lift his head and look around before walking to the door sniffing. Robin smiled and got up walking to the door to let him out so he could do his business. Shadow bolted out and around the house before he started barking.

Robin sighed and pulled her boots on quickly to go get him so he did not wake up the town. She ran around the house quickly and stopped looking to her crops. Each plant had been pulled from the ground and destroyed. Any vegetables that were going to be picked in the morning were gone the rest crushed and mashed. Robin felt like some on had just kicked her in the stomach when she saw the mess. She dropped her head then turned quickly to see someone was behind her. It was dark all so she could not see who it was but she did see spiked hair, and thumping of heavy boots.

"Kurt…"Robin started to cry. "You didn't do this."

The only response she could was a nod and she knew he nodded because of the bob of hair. She clenched her fists not wanting to believe it. She stepped forward wanting answers, but was punched in the stomach. She keeled over and dropped to her knees coughing as she tried to gasp for air. A hand grabbed her by her hair and pulled hard dragging her away from the house to the river.

Robin tried to scream but still could not get a full breath in to do more than little gasps of help. She felt her rear getting wet, as she knew they were close to the river she panicked. Was he going to drown her? She fought against him more before she felt his hand leg go something kick her in the side and fall over her. She scrambled to get away when she felt them move away. She quickly crawled and staggered to her house looking for a lantern she had. Hearing thumps, groans and growls she found her lantern and turned it on before shining to where the noises was coming from. She saw Jamie on top of Kurt both fighting. They stopped when the light hit them and looked up to her. Jamie got up quickly and looked down to Kurt. Kurt did not move for a bit, he had a blackening eye and a split lip, when he did get up he started to walk to her.

"Stop!" her words shook out. She was still registering what just happened. Kurt admitted to destroying her plants and attacked her, but could not figure out why after then just spent the evening together. "Go home, now, both of you!"

Kurt did not move or Jamie for a moment but soon they did. Kurt climbed over the fence and watched as Jamie walked around the house. They stayed in each other's sight until they saw Robin going back in to her house. Kurt growled and left quickly now knowing who was ruining his life.

The next morning Robin woke up to a pounding on her door. She got up and walked over looking out the window seeing Gwen and Katie outside. She opened the door and Gwen came in before even saying hi, Katie coming right behind her.

"I just heard! Are you ok? Did he hurt you? I will kill him!" Gwen grabbed Robin and started to check over her body looking for bruises and marks.

"I am fine, Gwen." Robin spoke pulling herself from Gwen's hands.

"I have already spoken to Joe. He said Kurt got home with a split lip black eye and bruised ribs." Katie crossed her arms. "Finally got what he deserved."

"Yea…" Robin looked down remembering having seen him nodding to her admitting he ruined her farm, and attacked her. "Jamie was the one that came, now will you both leave? I kind of want to be alone today."

"Ok." Gwen put down a package on the table before leaving Katie did the same. "We made you some things to make you feel better."

"Yea feel better." Katie smiled.

Robin nodded and looked to the boxes opening them and smiling. Gwen made her famous death chili, and Katie made a cheesecake. Robin went to her bed and sat down looking up to her calendar and sighed. This was going to be another day in her life that she will never want to remember. With a second look to the look to the second look, to the calendar, she realized it was the 24. The day she was supposed to go to the lake. She looked down to Shadow.

"Should I go or should I just stay here?" She sighed and thought a moment. "Well I can always run away if I need to. "

Shadow barked at her and wagged his tail, which made her smile. She got up, went to her draw and pulled out a white shirt, blue pants and a pink vest to dress in. She wore her favorite outfit and brushed her hair out. She picked up the hair comb. It was a jade green with pale pink and white flower designing it. She placed it in her hair and smiled again looking at herself in the mirror. She turned and left her home heading to the lack.

Robin checked the street repeatedly as she walked, to make sure she was not being followed. She actually had put her father's utility knife in her pocket before she left. It was not much but it could help later on. She crossed the bridge seeing the carpenter's house Joe was outside working with Woody and she saw Kurt in the window of his room. He turned his head seeing her and she swore she saw his usual stoic face sink to despair as he closed the curtain. She continued on her way she herself felt her heart tighten.

"It was him last night but, I feel it was not him." She hugged herself in her step feeling very cold even though it was the middle of summer nearing noon.

She crossed the path in the forest and came out at the lake. She sat on the side of the lake and looked out over the sparkling water. She realized that she should have brought her fishing pole. She was not sure if the person who told her to come would remember or when they would come. With a sigh, she watched the water relaxing letting the world around her fade away. Her mind shifted to last night trying to piece together everything. She had so many questions.

Why would he join me at the beach? Why would he blush and ask to kiss me? Why would he come to my home after we separated to destroy my plants? Why would he attack me with no reason or cause? Why did it have to be him? Why did I have to start to like him? Why do I doubt that he is the one that tried to hurt me? Why, Why, Why?

She was lost in her thought when someone had walked in to the lake area joining her. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a few twigs snap. She jumped and spun around to see the one that asked her to come, the one that gave her the comb. She was confused, so confused, that she did not know what to do or say. She looked up seeing the younger brother of the carpenters. She saw Joe standing there with a box under his arm the same wrapping and ribbon as the last but bigger, longer.

"Hey Robin." Joe smiled. "Glad you came, I was sure you were not going to come."

"Joe?" Robin was so confused and she was showing it.

"Yea…um about this whole thing…" Joe was red he was rather embarrassed that he was doing this. "Not me. Oh and this is for you."

Joe walked over to her and handed her the box before sitting down and relaxing. It was easy to tell he was uncomfortable with what he was doing. Robin took the box, opened it and saw all her old tools that were broken and then stolen. The handles had all been replaced blades sharpened and hammer polished.

"Joe?" Robin looked to him. "Were you the one that left me the box on my door step?"

"Physically, yes I was the one that put it there, but I was not the one who it is from." Joe smirked and leaned back on to his arms feeling very relieved that he told her that.

"Was it Kurt?" She asked with a very straight tone.

"Yes, it was. After the last girl he dated dropped him like a ton of bricks, he was afraid to pursue you, not to mention the others wanting to hunt him down." Joe smiled a bit before he then frowned. "He told me what happened last night."

"He did what happened?" Robin looked to him her eyes showing worry.

"When you left he was coming home and was attacked. He tried to get to you as fast as he could but was too late. And now he is afraid you hate him now." Joe sighed and looked down. "I was just supposed to give you that then leave. I told you nothing else."

Robin nodded and sat a bit longer as he got up and left quickly. He did was he was asked now it was just a matter of Robin making her move, or his brother to make his. Robin sat a bit longer watching the water. What she did not know was another was standing on the path in the woods watching her waiting. His sharp pale blue eyes glaring at her as he plotted to do whatever her could to get what he wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi yall sorry for being sooo Long since the last update. I have been in a slump with writing this I have working my ass off and all sorts of shit. I have to start getting packed and ready for a convention next month and I have to start and finish a cosplay. One of my cosplays for this convention is ,drum roll please! KURT from Hero of Leaf Valley/ Save the Homeland. So with something to look forward to and some new inspiration I am going once more. In addition, I would like to let everyone know if you enjoy this story please take a peek at the others I have wrote and those I am still writing. As always, enjoy and review!_

Robin sat at the lake until the sky started to turn orange. She still did not understand what happened the night before. She remembered, being, attacked and then seeing Kurt and Jamie fighting both covered in mud. Now she found out her secret admirer is Kurt but he may have been the one that came at her. She did not know who to believe she knew liked them both, and knew quite a bit about both. She knew Jamie because they spent many nights at the bar for dinner together, and she knew Kurt from hints Joe gave and little things Kurt did unknowingly. She got up and grabbed the box carrying it back home.

She crossed the bridge going back to her home and looked to the woodcutter's house once more seeing the lights on and silhouettes but nothing else. She continued to her home before hearing someone calling her name. She lifted her head and looked around before seeing Jamie.

"Robin! I am glad I caught up to you. I was looking for you." Jamie bent slightly breathing a little heavy she could see a light bruising on his cheek.

"Evening Jamie" Robin stepped away from him a bit.

"Please about last night, I swear to you I had nothing to do with any of the damage, I saw him sneaking to your back yard. When I saw you, I waited to see what he would do. I did not know he would attack you. I am so sorry; I was not faster in getting to you." Jamie looked to her with pleading eyes begging her to believe him.

"It is ok, Jamie, It is not your fault." She frowned a bit she did not believe him to be a bad person nor could she fully believe him to not be now. "I am going home. Have a good night."

"Wait I wanted to help so I put some of my own crops in to your bin enough to match what you lost so you can start new." Jamie smiled to her, as he was being overly nice. "I just wanted to know if you would join me for the fireworks tonight."

"Fireworks… Tonight? I forgot all about those." Robin sighed a bit.

"Let me take you. You will enjoy it. I promise." Jamie smiled putting his hand out to her.

"I have to bring this home first." Robin let the idea tumble around in her head before looking to Jamie as he gave her begging eyes. She smiled softly it was as if he knew she was a sucker for puppy eyes. "Sure why not."

"Great! Hurry bring those back then come to the Beach I will be there!" Jamie smiled and ran off waving back.

Robin felt a bit better not a lot, but she was not going to let her guard down tonight. She got home and placed the tools down on her table quietly. She pulled the comb from her hair and set it down before she gave her hair a quick brush then left for the beach. The walk was quick she even stopped looking to the woodcutters house looking to it before continuing.

Robin arrived at the beach and saw Jamie sitting looking out over the ocean with a basket next to him. She walked over and sat next to him startling him slightly. He smiled and reached in the basket and pulled out two cocktail glasses and a canteen of berry cocktail. He poured each a glass and handed one to her.

"Thank you." Robin took the cocktail and sipped it. "When will they start?"

"Shortly, thank you for coming." Jamie smiled to her before relaxing back.

They sat a moment as the fireworks started. The Flashing lights of many colors and loud bang and booms came through the night sky. Jamie smiled as watched these every year and enjoyed them. Robin smiled, as this was her first time seeing fireworks without her parents. She relaxed a bit and sipped her cocktail a bit more enjoying the small buzz it was giving her. Jamie watched her a moment before moving over her blocking her sight from the fireworks. Robin looked up to him shocked at what he was doing.

Jamie placed his hands on her hands before leaning down kissing her with quite a bit of force. He was all be it rougher then her first kiss with Kurt. She kissed him back and his hands moved from her hands and down to her waist holding her down. She put her hands on his shoulders pushing on him to push him back. Jamie pulled back slightly and looked down to her before moving off her his face red.

"Sorry, I could not stop myself." Jamie blushed deeper.

"ah…I ahh." Robin was a little speechless and looked to the sky as the last firework twinkled and faded.

"I will walk you home." Jamie got up and quickly picked up and helped her to her feet.

They walked back to her house quietly and stopped just outside. He stepped back a bit before looking down then back up to her. Robin blushed deeply and stepped to him kissing his cheek softly before smiling and walking in to her house. She shut the door, and locked it before taking a deep breath and sighed softly. She looked to her feet seeing Shadow ran over and sat at her feet.

"I am scared Shadow. I do not know who to believe and who to like." She Reached down and patted him before picking him up and walking to her bed.

She changed in to her pajamas and as she planned in her head, what her next move was. Planting crops for summer would be a bad move. She frowned and patted shadow. She smiled hearing the dog yawn and whimper slightly as he fell asleep. Robin closed her eyes and planned Eggplants for the fall.

A few days have passed and the sheep festival was taking place. Robin being a sucker for seeing cute lambs and sheep went to the festival. She looked around and stopped at one cute sheep before petting her. She smiled and checked over the sheep thoroughly before looking to the others. She turned and Ellen smiling with a thumbs up. Robin quickly walked over to her.

"Is that one your sheep?" Robin smiled

"Yes He had a great coat and very healthy. We have a good chance to win." Ellen smiled brightly.

"I hope you win." Robin smiled brightly her eye catching something before rushing across the festival ground. "Ooh look it's a baby lamb!"

"Yes it is. She is cute huh?" Ellen walked over and lifted the lamb handing it to Robin to hold. "I cannot wait till you can get your own live stock."

Robin and Ellen had fun through the festival, and quickly moved to the larger sheep competing and smiled as Thomas stood on a podium with a few cards. He looked around before clapping getting everyone's attention. He smiled and cleared his throat.

"Thank you all for joining us. It is time to announce the winner of this year's Sheep festival." Thomas smiled as everyone cheered. "Now those who joined this year were Ellen and Hank, Blue, and Jamie. This year the winner is, JAMIE!"

"What…" Ellen looked confused and looked to Robin. "I thought for sure it was a win this year for us."

"I am sorry Ellen. I still think you should have won." Robin hugged Ellen to make her feel better.

They Left the festival ground and walked back to the ranch. Robin frowned a bit and sighed. They relaxed and spoke about the new season coming and everything that had happen in the past few days. They have been so busy with preparing for the festival, and recovering from another attack. This was their first time since watching Kurt and Joe fix Robin's house.

The new season started and everyone was already starting new crops and new projects. The trees changed colors and the sun set earlier. The earth was dying once more as it was now fall and winter was coming around the corner. Now was the season everyone needed to stock up on extra foods, lumber for burning and clean their houses out before closing it up tight.

Robin did over time in her our yard having plowed almost every square inch of her yard and planted a plant wherever they could fit. She was going to make up for lost profit last month and make sure she had enough to carry her over the winter. She had a lot of work to do and a lot more to come as winter was going to be cold, long, and very boring.

She checked her incomes and did a few profit predictions. She smiled when she found that if all went right she could afford a chicken coop and a chicken as well as still being able to survive the winter and the start of spring. She smiled as she nodded and thought of making sure she had a little extra.

She grabbed her basket and took off out in to the forests and mountains to pick herbs, nuts, berries, and other thing she could scavenge and sell. She walked in to the forest and held her basket picking things up with her free hand. She even crossed the bridge and looked to the woodcutters seeing Joe outside goofing off on a sawhorse with Kurt watching. She walked over and smiled to them.

"Hey Joe, Hey Kurt" Robin spoke cheerfully.

"Hey Robin, what brings you over here?" Joe smiled as he moved to do a handstand on the sawhorse.

"Hi…" Kurt spoke quickly and softly before looking to his brother. "You are going to get hurt."

"No I won't" Joe smirked as he got himself balanced on his hands his feet over him on the sawhorse. "This is eas…Eas…EAAASSSSYYYY! AAAHHHHH!" Joe fell shortly after he got his balance up and fell over landing on his back.

Robin and Kurt both dropped what they were doing and rushed to him. Kurt quickly helped him sit up and give him something to lean back on. Robin quickly pulled her water canteen from her rucksack as well as a clean bandana. Joe gasped for air, having it knocked out of him good. Robin checked his head before sighing softly.

"We need to get him to the doctor's" Robin got up quickly wetting the bandana pushing the cold water to the back of his head before pulling away seeing red. "Let's hurry he is bleeding"

Kurt slowly got up helping Joe up before he and Robin helped him to the doctors. Once there they got in to the building and got him to a bed before Alex walked over frowning a bit. Kurt quickly left the room once Joe was set on the bed. Robin sighed and looked to Alex.

"What happened?" Alex pulled out Joe's file from his cabinet.

"He wanted to be an acrobat and lost his balance landing on his back and head. He fell off a saw horse." Robin was worried for him and crossed her arms in a worried way.

"Oh well, He will be staying the night most likely. I will take care of him." Alex shooed her from the room before going to fix Joe up.

"Ok Alex, I will let Kurt know." Robin left and walked out of the building seeing Kurt sitting on the fence near the street. "Hey."

"What did Alex say?" Kurt did not even turn his head to look at her.

"Your brother is unable to be helped and will have to put him out of his misery of being thick skulled and show offish." Robin smirked a bit.

"Oh really, look like I will finally get my own room." Kurt smiled looking back to her before getting off the fence. "Thanks for the help."

"Any time. Now I have to go back to your place and get by basket." Robin smiled and headed off going down to the woodcutters once more Kurt following suit.

The walk was quiet all the way down to the shop. Robin picked up her basket and put what fell out back in. She turned and looked back to Kurt and smiled to him and started to head off before she felt his hand gently on her shoulder. She turned and looked back to him taking a deep breath trying to keep calm.

"Yes Kurt." She spoke softly to him not wanting to sound scared or uncomfortable. She was still trying to debate what was going on with him and Jamie.

"Please, come with me to the moon viewing festival. We can go where ever you wish to go to see it."Kurt looked to her his eyes a warm chocolate brown sparkling with emotions.

"Kurt I… I do not know… after the other night…" Robin looked down having seen his brow furrow and her eyes narrow.

"Robin please, if you do not go with me, promise, you will not go out alone that night. At least not alone" Kurt looked to him his hand tightening a bit on her shoulder. "I know who has been behind all this."

"Who… who is behind all this, can you prove it?" Robin looked to him wanting him to tell her it was someone but not him or Jamie.

"I can prove it… but no one would believe me…" Kurt let her shoulder go looking almost defeated. "Nor would you want to believe me."

"Kurt, tell me!"Robin stomped her foot at him wanting him to tell her who.

"It is Jamie. He has been the one attacking you and your plants." Kurt spoke words she wished not to hear. She did not want it to be Jamie even thou, it could still be Kurt that is doing such things.

"You are crazy… Jamie is a nice guy he treats me to dinner gave me planting advice, why would he want to do something like that to someone who is just doing it to live." Robin tried to defend him only because he has been very nice to her.

"Figured you would say something like that," Kurt snorted and turned to walk away. "I should have known when I saw you two at the beach."

"You saw us?" Robin put her basket down and walked up close to him.

"Yea, though I really wish I hadn't" Kurt snapped looked at her, he was hurt and she could see it in his eyes. He invited her to the moon viewing and her denying had confirmed having seen her with Jamie multiple times. "Just go away… You like him you are just going to be like everyone else too."

Robin stepped back hearing him say she was going to be like everyone else. She grabbed his shoulder and pulled turning him before her fist contacted with his jaw. She was a farm girl and she had muscle to prove it. She narrowed her eyes and stormed off quickly grabbing her basket and going home. Kurt held his jaw and frowned looking to the ground hissing with pain before he turned his head hearing a laugh. He saw Jamie walking up the path with a string of fish hanging from his shoulder. Jamie just gave Kurt a wink and made a thumb down before running his hand thumb across his neck. Jamie saw what happened and smiled knowing he just won everyone in town once more.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you everyone who has come back to read again and thanks to Symphonic Fantasia for all the Reviews and for pointing out issues and such that I have missed. I will get to fixing what is wrong when I am motivated, and when I am done finishing the stories I have not finished yet. I have been waiting for the new harvest moon game Tale of two town and I am getting really upset cause they keep pushing the date back for the one I ordered I am not happy. In addition, for those who have been reading until now and MY HM cosplay I will share the link to a picture of it in my profile. Now ON WITH THE STORY!

The fall was in full swing and Robin had pulled her first harvest of eggplants. Along with cutting her own wood and collecting herbs and mushrooms, she was almost set to get her chicken coop and first chicken. She looked up to the sky as it was getting dark and it was the night of the moon Festival. She was still, upset by what Kurt told her and she had not spoken to him since.

She got back to her house, emptied her basket in to the shipping bin, and took a deep breath. She looked up to the sky and saw the full moon rising in to the sky as it was the biggest she had ever seen in it. She let out a sigh then looked down watching as a few couples walked down the road some heading to the beach, the mountain, or the lake. She slipped up in to her house watching the moon go up sighing heavily.

She saw Jamie walking down the road to her house. She stepped away from the window and waited for the knock. When he knocked, she opened the door and looked out to him. He smiled to her and held out a Blue Bell Flower. Robin smiled weakly and bit her lower lip.

"Will you come with me to watch the moon tonight?" Jamie smiled to her trying to coax her out.

"I am not feeling well, sorry." She looked down and tried to close the door only to have him stop her by grabbing her hand. "Jamie…"

"Robin… Please join me… I brought your favorite, blue berry cocktail." Jamie gave her a gentle smile. "Please just a little while. We can sit on the front step and enjoy the view."

"Ok." She stepped out of her house, sat down on the front step, and joined by Jamie.

They sat on the steps and looked up watching the moon. They drank the cocktail and watched the moon together relaxing as the moon climbed higher. Robin leaned back and smiled as she finished off her cocktail. Jamie looked to her and smiled a bit before turning his head to look at her. He put his arm around her and smiled pulling her close.

"I am glad you decided to join me." Jamie smiled.

"Yea, I was planning on spending my night alone." Robin looked up to the sky again and closed her eyes.

"Why is that? You shouldn't spend nice festivals like this alone." Jamie smiled his hand going tighter on her shoulder. "You look tired do you wish to go the bed?"

"Yea, I am tired. I will bid you good night then." Robin stood up and smiled to him. "Thanks for everything, good night."

Jamie stood up with her, smirked, pushed her against the door of her house, and pulled her head up to face him. He placed his hands on her waist and neck pressing his lips to hers. Robin put her hands on his chest pushing back to push him away but he held tightly before pulling away slowly.

"Something wrong Robin?" He spoke to her softly.

"No, but I must go to bed I need to be up early to make sure I get all my work done. I am so close to having a coop and chicken for the winter." Robin smiled and pushed his hands from her.

"If that is the case why not come to my farm the day before the horse race. I can show you a few tricks to raising animals, and a little help before wouldn't be bad." He gazed in to her eyes many thoughts going through his head.

"Really, that would be wonderful!" She smiled up to him

"Yea and I will give you a chick, or at least an egg to start you off." Jamie gave her a smile back and stepped back. "You sleep well I will see you then."

The day just before the horse race came quickly. Robin finished her chores quickly and made sure Shadow was outside so he could run around and have some fresh air while she was gone. She walked down the path heading to Jamie's farm and stopped seeing the cows and sheep out in the pasture. She smile and reached out to pet a cow that was coming closer to her when a large black dog ran at her barking viscously. She back away quickly before she heard Jamie call out loudly.

"Down Boomer DOWN!" he yelled walking over using his hat to wave the dog away. "Sorry Robin he is very protective, and he does a very good job."

"I can see that." Robin watched the dog cautiously.

"Walk around to the house he won't be as aggressive. I trained him to protect my animal against anything that comes through or over the fence rather than the house." Jamie smiled and walked her down the fence to his house where he disappeared then opened the door to let her in. "Come on in."

"Thank you. So what will we be doing?" Robin looked up to him.

"Well Woody just built me a new coop so I can get more chickens. And we need to get it ready for the little guys." Jamie waved his arm to a new chicken coop in the corner next to an older shed.

"OK then let's get to work." Robin smiled happily and very willing to learn.

"Then let's spread some hay, and fill the water bin and grind some corn for feed." Jamie smiled and went in to the shed and opened it up. It was a large shed with many bales of new hay tools, and riding equipment.

They started to work; Jamie lifted a small bale of hay as Robin picked up a couple of tools to use and moved the hay around. They moved in to the chicken coop and cleaned up dirt and sawdust. Jamie broke the bale of hay opened and started to spread it out with Robin. Once they finished he called her over to the grinder and showed her how to grind corn in to chicken feed.

"Wow I did not know there was so much to know and to do." Robin smiled as it was past two in the afternoon and was ready for a break.

"Yes, it is quite a bit of work. Get the tools from the Coop and put them in the shed and I will get some cold water for us."Jamie smiled to her and turn going to the house.

Robin walked back in to the coop picking up the ties of the hale and the tools. She looked around and smiled seeing her and Jamie's work. She turned and left quickly and went back in to the shed. She placed the tools away and looked around seeing hale tightly baled in the corner then loose hay in the other. She walked over and knelt down picking up some hay smelling it as it was fresh and sweet smelling. The light in the shed disappeared when the door shut making her spin quickly.

"Jamie?" She walked to the door and pushed the door to open it, but it did not budge. "HEY!"

"I hear you." Jamie spoke through the door tethering the door short and even bolt locking it. "I know what you were told."

"What are you talking about?" Robin pounded on the door wanting out.

"Kurt and you, the day before the last festival, I heard you both talking. I am rather pleased that you decided to drop him and not believe him. Gave me a chuckle," Jamie started to chuckle himself.

"No… Then what he said was true?" Robin slammed herself against the door."

"Yes, it was, but now you will stay put, and I will take care of everything else. I had hoped you would have given up farming the first time I ruined your crops and broke your tools, but you didn't" Jamie hissed.

"I just did it to live. I wasn't doing it to be better than anyone." Robin looked for a way out she had no way to get out. "You will not get away with it."

"I will, because the only person that does not accept me is Kurt, and I can tell everyone you left for a bit and they would believe me cause after all, we have been going out together a lot." Jamie checked the door to make sure it was secure. "Now relax have fun I will get you some food and water for dinner."

"LET ME OUT!" Robin pounded on the door getting not more response.

Her life was just been flipped upside down and the one she thought she trusted was the one that was hurting her. She trapped in a shed unable to get out and he was going to attack her home. She only prayed Shadow would be able to run and get away before Jamie could hurt him. Robin dropped to her knees and cried as she thought of Kurt trying to warn her, his warm eyes showing so much emotion.

"Kurt, I am so sorry. I knew what was going on I knew you were innocent. Why did I not believe you? I knew you would not lie to me." Robin cried out her head against the door pray for more help.

_I know I know short chapter and Symph I am looking forward to a review from you, your reviews make me smile and give me a little chuckle cause I realize my stupid mistakes like calling Blue, Gray. Anyways I know its short it is just because this chapter was just about Jamie showing Robin his true colors. Next chapter should be longer but not much gives you an Idea of what happens when Robin goes missing and Jamie is the only one that knew she was leaving, and her being found maybe? OK till next time R&R and keep cool folks._


	8. Chapter 8

So, I lost my lights thanks to a snowstorm on October 28, 2011… Therefore, with a laptop with a two-hour battery and nothing better to do I decided to write the next chapter and work on a few others. Not exactly how I wanted to spend my Saturday night but what, the hell, could I do with no lights and no internet. Also very pissed cause without lights we have no heat and no water meaning no hot shower before bed T_T. Now, with my rant done, on with the show!

Jamie walked down to Robin's farm the day after he trapped her in his shed. He walked in to her yard and looked around. He smiled as he saw her crop he glanced around again and soon left the yard before seeing her dog sitting on the front step looking rather upset. He walked over, knelt down and put his hand out to the dog.

"Hey little guy, come here." Jamie smiled and tried coaxing shadow over.

Shadow looked to Jamie and growled at him before biting his hand. Jamie pulled back quickly and then quickly swatted him with the other hand. Shadow tumbled to the side and yelped with pain. He quickly took off running away from Jamie before stopping, looking back growling, and barking at him then took off once more.

Ellen walked over hearing the barking she looked to Jamie and frowned slightly confused. She cleaned her hands on her apron and waved to him when he turned around. Jamie stood looking at her a moment before waving back to her.

"Hello, Jamie, best of luck in the horse race today." Ellen smiled.

"Oh yea, you too!" Jamie smiled to her. "I just came to check up on Robin's dog."

"Why where is Robin?" Ellen looked to the empty house a little worried.

"She had to leave town for a bit." Jamie started to scratch the back of his head. "I was with her yesterday and then she just said she had to leave and left. She asked me to keep an eye on her farm and her dog."

"Really? I wonder why she did not ask me to." Ellen hummed softly curious as to why Robin would not come to her, seeing, as they were neighbors and friends.

Jamie waved and went back to his farm quickly to get his horse for the race. He had to get them ready and down to the track as well as make sure his guest is not going hungry. Jamie passed people on the way to his house he kept glancing at them quickly very nervous that he was going to stopped and questioned. Once he made it to his house, he did not stay long putting food in the shed grabbing his fastest horse.

Shadow ran across the bridge trying to escape Jamie and ran straight in to the woods. He whined and looked around his head and tail down. He whined and sniffed around looking for something or someone familiar. He walked up to the woodcutter's house and whined scratching at the door. Woody opened the door and looked down as Shadow looked up to him and barked.

"Hey boy, Kurt this is Robin's pooch isn't it?" Woody looked back to Kurt

"Hmm, yea…" Kurt walked over to him and knelt down. "What are you doing here boy?"

"Bring him home he might have got lost." Woody smiled and pushed Kurt out the door quickly.

Kurt picked Shadow up and looked at him before smiling realizing how heavy he got. Walking out of the woods and across the bridge, he reached her house and knocked on the door. When he got no response, he knocked once more then opened the door looking in. He put Shadow down and checked around before hearing shadow scratching at his bowl.

"She did not feed you?" Kurt frowned a bit, as it did not seem like her not to feed Shadow.

Kurt looked around the house before finding the dog food. He filled Shadows bowl and watched him eat. Frowning he patted the dog gently then looked around the house humming nothing seemed out of place but a lot seemed off. He checked around the house and saw her watering pale in the corner and it was empty. He left the house then went to the back and looked over her plants they were all dry. He had a bad feeling but could not put his finger on it nor could he say what was wrong.

The horse race went off without a hitch and few questioned why Robin did not show. Jamie only said she just up and left no reason. He spoke little to people there and just did what he needed to do while there. He raced his horse to the best of its ability and won the races again this year. He took his prize and left quickly with his horse going back to his house to get dinner.

Jamie paced his house what was he going to do. He kidnapped Robin and if he released her she would defiantly let everyone know what he did but he could not keep her captive could he? He had many questions running through his head even more when he went to check on her and saw her laying in the opened hay her food untouched. Kicking the door, she jumped and looked to him before narrowing her eyes.

"Eat or you will starve." Jamie's voice was a bit cold.

"Rather starve thank you." Robin spat out before getting comfortable in the hay again.

Jamie growled and left the shed before thinking. He would have to tend her crops and his now cause of Ellen. He walked back to his house and thought a bit. A Little more work in his day would not hurt and Robin did the majority of it. He would have to make sure to put all her plants in her shipping bin, so no one got suspicious of him. Smiling in satisfaction of figuring out what to do, he went in to his house for the night. He also would have to figure out what to do soon as the nights were cold and winter was getting closer. He would figure it out tomorrow for no she would was set with the hay and horse blankets in the shed.

Robin lay in the hay a horse blanket pulled over her legs and lower body a second one over her upper body. She looked though the small window near the top of the shed and frowned as the stars sparkled freely above her. She knew the date and knew there was less than two weeks until winter. She had to get out or she would freeze in there no matter how many blankets she had or how thick the hay was.

The next day Robin woke up to the sun's reflection shining on her face. She looked around and found the food she refused to eat the night before still their waiting for her to eat. She felt sore all over due to the lacking sleeping arrangements but she could not do much to fix it. She tried to escape again to little avail and even just pounded on the door to get some attention.

Noontime came around and she given up to just sitting in the corner-contemplating if she could fit through the window, if she could reach it. She thought a bit before hearing a couple voices outside, Katie and Liz. Robin rushed to the door and pounded on it before she hears Jamie's voice as well.

"Jamie you were the last one to see Robin before she left did she tell you anything?" Katie spoke, always being the gossip girl with Eva at the bar.

"No but she did say she would send a letter later on letting us know if she was coming back or not." Jamie spoke calmly in quiet voice.

"Aw, I was hoping you knew. You are taking care of her plants too Right. Well if you need any help, please let me know! Robin is a good friend I want to help her any way I can!" Liz was always happy girl and as long as you did not make her cry, she would be your best friend.

The two left and Robin growled deeply in her chest realizing Jamie was hiding her from the village by saying she was out of town. What would happen now, she was not going to cover his rear when he let her go. She thought about a few things one he would force her to leave, threaten something dear to her to make her keep quiet, or he would kill her. She prayed deeply that it was not the later and one of the firsts. She looked around the shed again and tried to find something to help her get out but so far nothing was coming to her and she was stuck.

A few more days had gone by and it was the day of the harvest festival and the day after would start the week of the pumpkin collection. Jamie had given her more blankets and even a small room heater that he could turn on and off from his house. It was not much but it was enough for her not to freeze. She knew starting a fire would be bad only because she could not get out it would be suicide. She heard Jamie leave his house and go to the festival and she frowned, knowing he was going to have some fun while she continued to suffer.

Jamie got to the festival and gave Thomas a large eggplant before he wondered off to mingle with the others. Kurt watched everyone from a bench on the side and raised a brow having watch Jamie hand over an Eggplant. Kurt walked passed Jamie's house for the mines almost every day and he had never seen eggplants in his yard. He knew Robin had them and this made him rather curious having heard Robin just upped and left without a work to anyone but Jamie.

Kurt got up and walked behind Jamie, stopping to speak softly to him so only he could hear. He already did not have people liking him so he did not want to have more of an issue. He kept his head down and his hands his pocket. Jamie turned his head slightly and narrowed his eyes.

"You do not grow eggplant, I know you did something but not sure what yet. When I find out what you did, I will make you wish you never messed with me." Kurt's Voice was dark and full of anger.

"Try and figure it out" Jamie muttered back bringing a cup to his lips to hide his speaking. "But I will be sporting and give you a chance to run."

Kurt narrowed his eye and walked away quickly as dinner started. Jamie smiled and took a bowl before whispering to Thomas who only nodded and smiled. Jamie smiled back to him, walked to the podium and pulled out a piece of paper. Clearing his throat Jamie looked down to the paper and smirked slightly as everyone gave him their' full attention.

"Good evening everyone. I am sure you are all curious about our friend Robin. Well Just so you know I got a letter from her yesterday. I was going to share it then but I thought why not open it and read it here with everyone." Jamie smiled and opened the letter before looking around as people gathered wanting to hear what was going on. "Dear Jamie, I am sorry for leaving to abruptly and leaving everything in your lap. I do not know when or if I will be returning due to some issues that was happening. So you are no longer in the dark as to why I left I thought I should tell you that…"

"What tell you what?" Katie cried out along with a few others mumbling wanting to know.

"Um…" Jamie looked up as if he was shocked and surprised before his eyes found Kurt and they twinkled with triumph. "Tell you that I found that Kurt, who I thought was a friend, was the one attacking me and my farm. I wish to come back but as it stands, I am not sure what I wish to do, Sorry again. Love Robin."

Everyone stood in awe, of what they all had just heard. Kurt narrowed his eyes and back away quickly before leaving the grounds quickly heading back to his home before stopping at the bridge. He looked around and looked to Robin's house he quickly rush to her house slipping inside and shutting the door. Shadow greeted him with happy barks and run up to him to say hi. Jamie just lied to everyone and set Kurt up to guilty for the entire thing that happened. He had to think of a way to escape and find Robin so she could set things straight, but for now, he had to hide and plan what he could do and when he could do it.


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt relaxed in the dark house. He sat on the floor with Shadow sitting in his lap whining softly. Kurt looked down to Shadow and patted him softly on the head before leaning his head back against the door. Closing his eyes, he soon fell asleep without realizing he did. He woke up just as the sun started to shine over the horizon.

In the morning, he stayed hidden before hearing someone outside the house. Keeping low in the house he crawled over to a window and looked outside seeing Jamie in the yard collecting the pumpkins and eggplants Robin was growing then watered them and left. Kurt hummed and thought that Jamie had to be the reason Robin was not around.

Robin sat in the shed wrapped in a horse blanket wrapped around her. She picked at the food Jamie gave her. She looked around and sighed heavily wishing for an idea to come to her head to get out or maybe someone to find her. Thinking a bit she wondered if she could break the glass on the shed and put a flag out but then she would risk the little warm she had escaping.

She heard Jamie was back in the yard when the dog barked and the sound to the shipping bin banging and thumping. She quickly rushed to the window and up on to a box looking over the lip of the sill and seeing him dropping pumpkins and Eggplant in to his bin. She frowned, as she knew those were her crops. Kicking the side of the wall before dropping down and dropped in to the hay. She curled up and started to cry unable to escape and stop him and there were five days left of fall.

Night came quickly in the fall and Kurt looked outside seeing lights on in homes around. He slipped out of the house and walked down the street quietly as he could to try and not attract attention. He walked his way to Jamie's house and hid behind a tree looking at the yard. He bit his lower lip trying to figure what his next move would be. He slipped up to the house, ducked under the window and then slipped up to look in.

Kurt saw Jamie sitting comfortable on a reclining chair looking very sour as he ate dinner watching the news. His dog laid next to him sleeping before Jamie got up making the dog lift its head. Jamie walked across the house and started to put another plate of food together then walking to the back door. Kurt moved quickly around the side of the house to watch Jamie as he pushed the food in to the shed then leave with an empty plate.

"That is where she is." Kurt growled softly before hiding behind the house as Jamie went back inside.

Quickly Kurt crossed the yard and over to the shed. He pulled over a few scrap logs and rocks before climbing up to the window on the side and looked in. He saw Robin inside curled in the hay with horse blankets and a small heater. He tapped the glass until she looked up to him and quickly stood up and climbed on to a box inside to look out to him.

"Can you hear me in there?" He spoke in a bit of a whisper.

"A little yea, Kurt, get me out of here please." Robin begged her hands on the glass.

"I cannot right now Jamie is home. And the door is locked with a dead bolt." Kurt put his hand against the glass where hers was. "But I will get you out."

"I am sorry I yelled at you Kurt." Robin frowned. "Can you forgive me?"

"I already did. Robin Jamie has the whole town thinking I chased you away. I can only come back at night when no one is out." Kurt seethed slightly. "If I tried to break you out now he would hear."

"Wait the next festival, he will go to that. Come back then and get me out." Robin smiled finding hope. "I do not know how you will do it but please!"

"I built this shed; I can get you out no problem" Kurt smiled "where did you put your Ax and hammer?"

"In my tool chest by the door, tell me is Shadow ok?" Robin whined softly.

"Yes he is… I got to go I think he is coming back." Kurt frowned having to leave. "I will be back on the thirtieth for you I swear."

Robin watched as Kurt jumped down then moved out of site. She prayed he would get home, or where he was going, safely. Kurt slinked out of the yard, as if he was a cat, then down the road before running full speed seeing lights here out and he did not have to worry about being found. He had to wait until the last day of the month to get her out of the shed but it was a wait worth waiting. He would get her out, get his innocence, and even prove whom the real guilty one was.

A few days went by and it was the last day of fall and the day of the pumpkin festival. Robin heard the chicken's crow and wake the new day up. She knew what day it was and knew her hope was coming to save her. She had to be patient and had to wait until Kurt got there to set her free. She looked to the door and saw food as usual and she went over to it sighing over the slim pickings of toast and eggs.

Kurt woke to Shadow licking his face he stretched and yawned before looking around. He had become accustomed to sleeping in the little house it was nice and the bed was comfortable. He looked around the room and stretched once more. He got up, slinked across the room quickly, and pulled the curtain open slightly looking out seeing Ellen and Blue leave the farm to head to the town square. Quickly as possible, Kurt dressed, grabbed Robin's ax and hammer, and left the house through the back with Shadow.

They walked up the river to the cliffs as they were taking the long way to Jamie's to avoid anyone. They passed Siabara's house out then Ronald's home. Across the road was Jamie's ranch and he did not see anything in his way. Moving quickly he ran across the road and in to the ranch and before quickly hiding in the shadow of the cliff and house with Shadow at his feet. Kurt looked down and smirked before looking to his watch; it was noon and it was his time to strike.

Robin sat in the hay curled up and sighing heavily. She was starting to think she was forgotten but she did not want to give up hope that she was going to be saved. She was pulled from her thoughts when a loud bang sounded on the door. Jumping up Robin rushed to the door before she jumped back hearing another loud bang.

"Kurt is that you?" Robin cried out to him.

"Yea I am here, Back up I am going to chop through the lock on the door." Kurt spoke as he took aim once more on the door around the lock. "Once I get through we will run to town square."

"Ok, hurry up; I want to make him pay for what we did." She frowned and moved away from the door to wait.

"Almost there" Kurt worked harder then stopped hearing a growl. He turned and saw Jamie's large black dog growling at him and slowly stepping closer. "His dog… I forgot about his dog."

"Kurt! Run his dog will attack!" Robin cried and ran to the door banging on it before hearing a growl near the door and a bark. "Kurt, what was that?"

"That was Shadow." Kurt reached down to try to pull him back but was unable to stop Shadow from bolting and attacking the other dog. "Shadow NO!"

"NO Shadow!" Robin threw herself against the door. "Stop Him!"

Kurt rushed to try keeping the dogs from fighting though not having much luck. Robin kept ramming the door and each time the door creaked and snapped. Kurt pulled the two dogs away from each other then was attacked by Jamie's. Robin hit the door and it finally gave way as she toppled to the ground through the broken door. Robin looked up and saw Kurt falling back with a dog over him biting and clawing at him.

Robin rushed as fast as she could to Kurt balling bother her fists together and swung knocking the dog away. She felt horrible for hitting the dog but it was the only way to get him off Kurt. She pulled Kurt up as he babied his arm that the dog was biting. He looked to her and gave a weak smile as he started to get up with her.

"We have to go to the square" Kurt grabbed her arm and pulled.

"You need to see Alex first." Robin tried to pull him in to another direction.

"No Square first if we go to Alex we might not have enough time to catch him." Kurt spoke in a stern tone and gave her a rather angered look. "He hurt you we need to get him now."

"Ok let's go then."

Robin and Kurt walked as quickly as they could, going to the square. Robin removed her vest on the way down to the square and wrapped Kurt's arm with it to stifle the bleeding. When they reached the square, they saw everyone talking and having fun. They looked to each other then stepped in to where people would notice them and stopped. Their arrival actually stopped everyone in the square especially Jamie.

Everyone looked to them but no one moved or said a thing everyone was surprised to see Robin after she had left over a week. They were also surprised to see Kurt was around again after he disappeared the day after. What surprised most of the towns people was, Kurt and Robin stood side by side, Kurt with a bloody arm wrapped in a pink vest and Robin looking half-starved and sickly.

_That's it for this chapter. I got no comments of my own sorry. But I will say I have completed another story call Why he Laughs, and Added a new Harvest Moon story called I Am My Brother and Sister. It is just the first chapter the two focus characters are Chelsea and Vaughn. Other than that, I have no other special news. R&R till next time!_


	10. Chapter 10

Robin stood in the town square with Kurt everyone watching them. No one moved and no one spoke. Everyone was in shock of the sight; they were seeing, none of them sure what was going on. Robin stepped closer to the group her eyes looking for Jamie. Kurt found Jamie and narrowed his eyes stepping closer to him. Jamie stepped back before running away from them as quickly as he could.

Kurt took off after him as quickly as he could when he saw Jamie run. He was not going to let him get away not now that he had proof of his innocence. He was not going to let the man that hurt someone; he wanted to care about. He was not going to let that man get away from him now.

"Stop," Kurt ran following Jamie to the river. "I will not let you get away!"

Jamie spun around once he reached the river looking in. He looked back to Kurt and smirked before taking a bit of a fighting stance. Kurt stopped and raised his hands to defend himself. They stood ready to fight, but did not moved nor make a sound.

Robin laid in the clinic half asleep but still awake. She had been rushed there after Kurt ran off after Jamie, a few of the others taking chase as well. She was very ill and looked it as she waiting for Alex to come back to let everyone know she was fine and they could let her get a good rest to recover.

"Robin your good to go, just looks like you need a few days rest and some good food and you will be back to your old self in no time flat." Alex smiled as he looked to her and the other girls. "You girls can go home, Robin will stay here the night and can go home in the morning. Now go so she can rest."

Alex chased the girls out of the room and out of his office. He only smiled as the girls all pouted and complained about leaving their friend behind in the clinic. Katie promised to bring food, and Gwen promised stories and more fun. The rest of the girls promised to visit and make sure she was ok. Robin smiled weakly as she laid back and let sleep take her body.

Kurt and Jamie were both very fast runners, sprinting faster than any other person in town does. They ran north and up the mountain path and stopped when they reached the river unable to cross with no bridge. Kurt kept full speed tackling Jamie to the ground as he was going to beat the man down that ruined his life. Kurt reared back to punch and Jamie spun elbowing Kurt in the ribs knocking him off.

Jamie got up and dove at Kurt to attack back. They shared blows back and forth, neither holding back for the other's sake. They were both out for blood in this fight. Kurt had a slight disadvantage in this fight having only one hand to attack with; his one arm mauled by Jamie's demon hound dog. Taking advantage of this Jamie swung to that side.

Kurt swung and landed a hit on the side of Jamie's head knocking him to the ground. Kurt smirked in triumph as he was going to take this victory, that was, until Jamie threw a hand full of dirt and sand in to Kurt's face. Kurt, blinded, staggered back rubbing his face trying to clear his eyes of the dirt. Jamie got up and chuckled a bit.

"You are pathetic, to think I would lose to you." Jamie looked around before finding a large branch that had fallen from a tree above them. "Now you can go away."

The rest of the men finally caught up with the two having ran to try to catch the two as quickly as possible. Jamie swung the branch like a baseball bat with merciless power; a dark smile on his face as it contacted the side of Kurt's head and even breaking on contact. Kurt jerked to the side his feet not moving as he was out on impact, the force making Kurt fall over the side of the mountain path to the ground below. The men quickly surrounded and grabbed Jamie but the damage was completed. Joe was with the group and he went pale seeing his brother fall off the side of the path; he took off to go find his brother.

Robin woke up after only a few hours of sleep when she heard a few people down stairs in the main part of the clinic. Alex gave her a bed in the house of the clinic so she could sleep without people walking in and out waking her. She got up slowly her body aching slightly not wanting to get up as she walked to the stairs and looked down. She saw a few of the men in town leaving the office one with an arm around Joe dragging him out. She started down the stairs when Martha, the midwife, saw her.

"Sweetie, go back to bed and rest, do not worry about what's going on down there." Martha was always so sweet no matter what. "They probably just wanted to see how you were. You have made almost everyone in town a friend and they all worry for you."

"Ok, Martha." Robin spoke softly as she was still very tired and headed back to bed. "Thank you."

The morning came and Robin woke up to the sound of someone entering the room she was sleeping in. She looked around and sat up slowly looking to Gina as she placed a small tray down on Robin's lap. Gina had brought Robin breakfast and Robin smiled at the delicious looking food.

"That looks good, thank you." She started to eat a bit. "Tastes good too, did you make it Gina?"

"No, Martha did." Gina smiled to Robin. "Alex said once you are ready, I will walk you home. He gave me the day off so I can help you clean up or anything."

"Thank you Gina but just someone walking home with me will be nice." Robin finished eating and got up stretching a bit. "Shall we go now?"

"Ok let's go then." Gina smiled and walked Robin to the door then down the stairs. "We need to stay quiet we got a patient in late last night so they are probably still sleeping."

They left the clinic as quick and as quietly as they could, so they did not disturb any one. They walked through town stopping as people asked Robin how she was. Everyone was happy to see her up and about, a few even sent her home with a small gift. She got home, opened the door and found her almost untouched. She said good-bye the Gina then closed her door.

Looking around she tried to find Shadow but he was not around. She went out the back door and saw her crops were bare and not going to produce between then and the last day of fall. She sighed heavily and walked back inside to her bed laying down on it. The moment her head hit the pillow she smelled a musky wood scent. She sat up lifting her pillow and smelling it again curiously before she smiled and hugged the pillow closing her eyes. The pillow smelled of Kurt, the man that saved her and officially stole her heart from Jamie.

Standing up she put the pillow back and walked out of her house heading to the woodcutter's shop. She found Joe half heartedly sawing some wood in the front looking depressed. She walked over and smiled soft before putting her hand up in a wave when he looked up. Standing up straight, he walked over to her with a smiled and gave her a hug but did not let go. Robin believed Kurt was innocent, and Joe knew it, he also knew Kurt was in love with her.

"Joe?" Robin hugged him back she felt his tension and his pain as he held on to her.

"Kurt was rushed to the clinic last night after you were in bed" Joe stepped back and looked to her. "He chased Jamie down and they got in to a fight. Jamie knocked Kurt off the ledge near the river on the mountain path."

"You mean Kurt is at the clinic?" Robin started to panic slightly. "What happened is he ok? What happened to Jamie?"

"Blue, Dave, and Dan caught him and dragged him back to town. Basil, Carl, Ray, and I carried Kurt to the clinic. I wanted to stay but Alex sent me home and said he will send word when it is ok to see Kurt." Joe looked ready to cry. "Robin, I am scared. I do not want to lose my brother."

"You won't Joe, do be scared." Robin frowned ready to cry herself before Joe put and arm around her and walked in to the house where they just sat with Woody waiting for someone to let them know what was going on. After an hour there was a knock on the door and all three looked over as though that was the most terrifying noise that could have ever existed.


	11. Chapter 11

The room was dark and very warm, almost too warm. Kurt slowly opened his eyes and found it was hard to see. His chest was wrapped tightly and he found it hard to breath because of it. He slowly turned his head to the side seeing some light coming from the window and saw it was snowing. He looked around slowly before lifting his hand and feeling something gripping it tightly.

Looking down he saw a hand holding his tightly. Following the hand, he saw it was connected to Robin, sleeping on a small love seat next to the bed. She held his hand sitting upright her head leaning to the side. She shifted slightly and a deep groan sounded making Kurt look down to see his brother was sleeping with his head on her lap. His legs were over the armrest of the love seat. Kurt only smiled weakly before lying back on his bed comfortably and drifting back to sleep.

A Few hours passed and the sky was getting a bit lighter out Joe was the first to stir. He stretched out and yawned before sitting up and giving his back a second stretch getting a few pops before turning look at Kurt. Joe got up and slowly and gently moved Robin so she was laying on the love seat alone he walked to his brother and patted his shoulder lightly.

"Wake up soon brother." Joe spoke softly

"I am awake now." Kurt whispered.

"KURT!" Joe just about yelled out.

"Shh." Kurt sat up as he spoke quickly as Robin moved in her sleep. "Do not yell."

"Sorry" Joe smiled brightly and moved to his brother sitting on the bed next to him. "Thank the goddess you are awake. You have been out for over a week."

"I feel like it." He looked down to Robin her hand loosely laced with his now. "What happened? I do not remember anything that happened after I had dirt thrown in my eyes."

"Jamie pushed you off the side of the mountain path. The men in town caught him and we got the officer from the other town to take him away. They spoke to Robin and she told them everything. She has been here every day and almost every night waiting for you to wake." Joe smiled and got up slowly. "I must go. Grandfather will be upset if I do not go to work."

"Yea, that old man would get angry if you didn't work." Kurt smiled. "Thanks Joe. Tell him I am ok."

"No problem, and be nice to her." Joe walked to the door, looked back and smiled "Oh and Happy birthday. Today is the tenth of winter."

Kurt watched his brother leave before he looked back do to Robin. He pulled his hand from her, reached down and pattered her head softly. He smiled weakly and then looked to the window as it got lighter outside. He looked over his body a bit, saw he was topless and his chest bound. His left arm was casted, a few stitches in his right arm and when he tried to move his legs, he found his right was also casted. He would have had less injury had Jamie not knocked him off the mountain path during their fight. Life was defiantly a bumpy ride and he only hoped that it would be smoother from here on out.

Robin woke up, as the room got brighter. She stretched out on the love seat yawning before she realized she was lying across it and Joe was gone. She sat up and stretched once more letting her neck and back pop from her sleeping most of the night sitting up. Kurt watched her every move having only been awake for little over an hour.

"Morning." Kurt smiled as he spoke out coolly watching her.

"What?" Robin turned and looked to him before realizing he was awake. "Oh My Goddess, you're awake! Let me go get Alex!"

Robin jumped up quickly and bolted from the room. Kurt smiled weakly and lay back placing his good arm on his stomach when it growled. A few moments later Alex and Robin came back in to the room. Alex smiled and checked Kurt over before give him a warm smile then took a seat in his chair.

"Did you have a good nap?" Alex teased a bit.

"Yea, but I am hungry now." Kurt gave a wearily smile back not sure if the town still out casted him.

"Do not worry, Martha is making everyone breakfast right now." Alex nodded before standing up. "You are healing well. I am going to recommend bed rest, until your arm and leg are better. I would like you to stay here another week, however if you wish to go home you may. I know being in your own bed is always more comfortable."

"Thank you Alex." Kurt nodded to him politely before he heard Martha enter with plates of delicious breakfast.

"Here you go darlings eat up." Martha cheered handing out bowls of porridge to Robin and Kurt before leaving with Alex following her.

"I am so glad you are awake." Robin smiled. She was too happy to do anything but beam with happiness.

"Yea me too." Kurt smiled as he struggled balance his bowl and eat before receiving a giggle from Robin. "What?"

"Let me help you." Robin took the bowl and his spoon before feeding him. "I am sorry this happened to you."

"Don't be, you didn't hurt me. I fought for you and for myself." Kurt took a mouth full of porridge and swallowed in quieting the hungry beast within. "I never felt so hungry before."

"You have not eaten in almost eleven days." Robin continued to feed him.

Kurt finished eating and he had eaten both his and her breakfast. He was quite satisfied and they sat talking for a bit more. She told him everything that happened in the days he had missed, which was not a lot. They chatted until about bid day when Kurt started to get visitors, this was something that was very surprising to him and very uncomfortable for him.

First Katie came with a bag of cookies. Ellen, Ann, Basil, Nina, Ray, Blue, Bob, and Gwen were next to visit they brought milk, a small radio, herbs, cooked fish, a nice lunch box. Maria was next and she brought a book of woodcarving that he had barrowed many times. Louis and Lyla came with flower, Dan and Eve came with a bottle of fine wine. Alex and Gina joined the growing group. Lastly, Carl and Joe showed up with a large cake that said happy birthday on it. All the young couples gathered in the office to celebrate his birthday, to apologize for everything they did, and become friends once more.

Kurt sat in the bed as everyone around him chatted to each other and to him. It was like none of them wanted not to be his friend, it was they were afraid to because of what happened. Kurt had a good time for the first time in a long time. It was his birthday and everyone was truly sorry, for how he was treated. Though he could not forgive them all, there and then, he would in time, which was very understandable.

Robin stood off in the back in the corner watching them all talk amongst each other. She felt this was a good day. Everyone would remember this day for a long time. She found a chair and leaned back in it relaxing watching everyone until they started leave when the day grew dark until she was the last one left. Walking over to Kurt, who smiled happily to her, she took his hand gently.

"Hey, you avoided everyone, why?" Kurt looked to her a bit worried.

"It was your day, it was your birthday." Robin smiled. "I do not have a gift for you though."

"You do. Just knowing you spent many nights on that seat waiting for me to wake was gift enough for me." Kurt smiled to her. "You also fed me, and kept me company."

"I did that because you are a very good friend and I care." Robin smiled.

"Oh, well then can I make a gift request them, and do not forget your hero so can I have two." Kurt joked a bit.

"Says the hero who is more beat up then the villain," Robin spoke sarcastically.

"Never said I was a good hero." Kurt smirked as he spoke.

"Ok two requests then." Robin giggled

"As your Hero may I have a kiss?" Kurt looked up to her seeing her surprised expression. He smiled softly as she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips. It only lasted a second before she sat back and looked down at him a light blush on her face.

"And for the second for your birthday," Robin spoke with a bit of a rasp to her voice. Though it was her second kiss with him, it still astounded her.

"As for my second, will you be more than just my friend?" Kurt looked to her keeping a very straight face not wanting to make her feel forced.

"That is a request, I have been waiting to hear for a while now Kurt." Robin leaned in again kissing him once more as she was giving him his second request and agree to be his girlfriend.

She stood there locked in a kiss with him, one full of love. Her wrapped his good arm around her waist as she placed her hands on his shoulders so she wouldn't push against his body and hurt him. When they broke apart, they were both blushing and she smiled slightly before giving one last quick peck then saying her good bye. She was going home and now a new life was going to start for everyone in town, a life without someone trying to harm others for personal greed and gain, life free of lies.

~fin

OMG its over *cries, makes a river, builds a bridge then gets over it* OK now that is over. Yes the story has finially finished believe it or not when I first started to write this story I had a set path for it to take and well 2 chapters in, I took that path and threw it right out the window! This story is over but do not fear I have other already out for you all to read and more to come. I would like to thank Symphonic for reading and posting a review on every chapter criticizing my work so I can fix it when I do my reposting of the story, and for BSing with me in PMs. I will be posting a Holiday chapter/epilogue in this story that I hope everyone will enjoy I just haven't started it yet. If you liked this story click my lovely little pen name and check out my other stories, even if you didn't click and look you might like something else I have wrote. OK till the next story folk! BYE BYE!


	12. Happily Ever After

A year after the accident Robin and Kurt held strong with each other. The others in town stopped out casting Kurt and even started to become his friends once more. Kurt still kept his distance from everyone for god reason. He forgave them one by one, as he said he would after a while. The year was fruitful for both Robin and Kurt, with their work and their relationship.

It was the day of the Thanksgiving festival and people decorated their homes with candles in the windows and holly and pine branch garland around doors and windows. It was a nice time of year where friends gave gifts to each other, and cake to the ones they like most. This year Robin was going to give a cake to Kurt even if it killed her to make it.

They day, started wonderfully with her chickens giving good eggs and her new cow giving the best milk it could. All that was left to get was flour, eggs, sugar, oil, and chocolate. She went to the store to pick up her supplies and was surprised when they were out of sugar. With a frown, she left to go ask Ellen if she could get a cup only to find Ellen was not home nor was Bob or Blue.

Robin was at a loss she could not make a cake for Kurt. She thought for a while before she got an great Idea, the café sold cake she could buy one then give it to him. It was the perfect plan and she was off going to the café to find Carl and Katie. She got a while from both ask for a cake for Kurt. She was shot down once more when Carl informed her they did not make cake today because all the couples made their own cake.

She was panicking as it was growing closer to mid afternoon from her running around she didn't want to forget about plans with Kurt that night. Thinking as best she could she got an idea and bolted from the café and darted across the bridge to the inn. Gwen might have sugar if not any cake. When she burst through the door, a very large dog greeted her, almost tackling her to the floor.

The dog was chased away by Gwen and her dad before they talked about what was going on. Robin explained her problem and Gwen smiled before putting her hands up shrugging. Gwen had no cake, nor sugar to give Robin. Robin was defeated and sighed heavily before turning her head to the clock in the inn when it chimed. It was near four in the afternoon and she was to meet Kurt at five.

Even if she had sugar now she would not have enough time to make him a cake before they were to meet. She went home and decided if she couldn't make him a cake she would at least go see him and tell him he needs to take a rain check on the cake due to lack of sugar in the village. She dressed in her best clothes and left to meet him in the square.

When she arrived, she was alone in the dark square. She hugged herself as the cold air started to nip at her as she waited. It was about ten minutes later she heard footsteps she turned around and saw Kurt walking in to the square. She smiled seeing him as she got closer to her and held a large box in his hands. She was blushing when he stopped and then she saw everyone else in town coming around him and circling here each one of them held a small cupcake with a candle in it to light their faces. Once everyone in town circled her, Kurt stepped through and smiled down to her.

"Sorry I am late, had to do a few things." Kurt smiled down to her.

"What is with everyone here?" Robin looked around at all of them

"They all came to give their best friend a gift. It is the Thanksgiving festival." Kurt smiled and stepped back.

Katie was the first to approach as she held her cupcake on a very large platter she smiled and handed it to Robin. Then they stepped to her one by one in a circle all around each one giving her a cupcake each one decorated differently. Each cupcake matched the person who gave it to her. Katie had bows on it, Ellen's a cow, Gwen a horse, Alex a plus, Gina a pair of glasses, Ann a hammer and wrench and so on to each person.

"Thank you everyone this means a lot to her." Robin started to sniffle as she was becoming so happy she was about to start crying.

When she turned back around she was looking at Kurt, she was tearing up and starting to cry. The square lights flicked on, the square was decorated for a small party. Everyone in town found her to be their one of their best friends and she did not realize that until today. Kurt stepped forward holding his box still and took her platter of cupcakes before handing her the box. Katie quickly intercepted the platter and put it on a table before joining everyone to watch Robin unwrap her gift.

"I am sorry I didn't have a cake or anything for you Kurt." Robin felt bad she did not have a gift for him.

"I know. DO not worry." Kurt smiled slyly.

"What do you mean you know?" Robin was confused.

"Well Kurt may not look it but he is rather sneak and smart. He got everyone in town to work with him to keep you from making cake for him." Joe spoke out and patted his brother on the shoulder.

"Why did you do that?" Robin pouted a bit.

"I needed today to be just right for what I was planning." Kurt blushed a bit as he spoke. "Open your gift."

Robin smiled and opened the box up and pulled the lid before looking inside. She froze as tears just started to pour from her eye. She could not move nor could she speak. Everyone looked at her waiting to see what was in the box. Kurt walked over and whispered in to her ear very softly so only, she could hear him.

"Well what do you think?" Kurt slowly stepped back before Robin finally moved and looked up to him. "What do you say?"

"Kurt… I…" Robin was crying so hard before she turned and dove in to Kurt wrapping her arms around his neck. "YES, YES, YES!"

Kurt wrapped his arms around her and smiled brightly as she said yes. She finally pulled away and pulled out a beautifully hand carved Blue Feather, with a silver bow tied around the bottom. All the girls squealed and surrounded Robin, as they were so happy for her. The men cheered and congratulated Kurt for stepping forward and asking for the woman of his dreams to marry him.

Three days later, they had a wedding and Robin was dressed in white. Kurt was dressed in a black tuxedo and stood with Robin in front of the town. They exchanged their Vows and made their first kiss as husband and wife. They would now be together and part of each other's life for as long as they lived. They celebrated in to the night with the town before then went home to Robin's home where they would spend their first night together as husband and wife. Their life had a big change to it and a change they both would enjoy for years to come.


End file.
